Sceleratus
by IceCrome
Summary: In four years, everything changes. AU. SasoDei. Rated for later chapters. Discontinued.
1. Unus

_ALRIGHT GANG, LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN!_

_Edited, reads better. I'm actually going to CONTINUE IT this time. :|_

_(C) Kishimoto_

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The sound of the heart monitor was what he woke up to.

A shot to the head was all he remembered.

The room smelled of antiseptics; he figured he was in a hospital. Of course, once he shifted his weight to get a better view of everything, that was the definite answer. The I.V needle moved stiffly in his arm. He focused his eyes, blinking away the dots as he took in the room. The first thing that hit him was the bland _squareness_ of the room, and how very little there was in it: the large window on the right wall with curtains opening, showcasing the inappropriate weather; the bathroom at the south-east corner of the room; the white bed, rigid and uncomfortable.

He flicked his eyes towards the door as he noticed two bulky men guarding it.

_'What the hell...'_

"What the hell?" He croaked, causing one of the men to look up from the wall to look for the source of the noise he had just heard. Once the man's eyes fell upon the patient his eyebrows lifted in surprise. The shorter of the two guards yelled to somebody, and a woman in dark pink scrubs came rushing inside his room and began fiddling with the nearest monitor.

"Oh my god, you're _awake!_" She tossed glances from the patient to the machine as she worked, obviously checking for irregularities in the vitals and administering any needed medication. Quickly, she then scribbled something on a clipboard she had until then held under her arm. "Absolutely un_believable_… never seen such a recovery in my life… never expected you to awaken!" she blurted out between notes. Her perky demeanor was, to be blunt, insufferable.

She scanned the papers adamantly, "Akasuna Sasori, correct?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Sasori blinked slowly, tentatively.

"Getting shot." _'And being _betrayed,' he added as a bitter afterthought.

The nurse's demeanor was quickly replaced with a downcast look, "Oh… right."

Sasori grimaced, licking his lips slowly. "How long was I out?"

"Pardon?"

"How long was I out?"

The nurse inhaled sharply, and bit her lip. "Four years…"

Sasori blanched.

* * *

_RnR's are much appreciated._


	2. Duo

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

Sasori wheeled himself his room, managing to get out of the hospital without being detected. It was during moonlighting hours, where all the interns were trying to make ends meet and the higher ups were at home with their families.

He scanned the area. A ghost town. No busy Residents running around, nor any surgeons talking to the doctors. The area had a dirty white tile, similar to his room, and the walls were a light blue-green. Various motivational paintings lined the wall, with 'Courage', 'Persistence' and 'Intelligence' underneath them. Rooms lined the hallway, all looking like clones of his—save some with two beds instead of one.

A box with the clothes he wore _that _night sat on his lap; blue band t-shirt, jeans, black, overly-large jacket, black socks, silver tennis shoes and boxers. The hospital staff had been kind enough to wash them for him. The cops guarding his door were going to take him and the clothes in for evidence when he woke up, however, they took a break, sending backup. Apparently, they didn't expect the usually busy hospital to be completely deserted, or for Sasori to be faking being asleep.

He scowled, and stopped quickly towards the wall door, seeing two nurses chattering as they got onto an elevator. He stayed in the shadows, and waited for them to go down the elevator. The doors shut, and he waited a few seconds before wheeling up quickly and hitting the down button; down to the garage floor.

Sasori went inside the elevator, waiting patiently as the shaft went down to the ground floor. The doors opened, and he wheeled himself quickly and quietly out into the parking garage, into a shadowy area.

Flinging himself out of the chair ungracefully, he let out a choked breath as he hit his back. He coughed, and bit his lip to focus the pain elsewhere.

His pain died down, and he stared up at the ceiling, eyes half-opened. He glanced down at his big toe, and a delicate smirk graced his face.

"Move your big toe..." He whispered.

_'Move. Your big. Toe...'_

He watched his toe stay atrophic.

_'Might as well try and remember what I can..._

_Everything was a blur...I just remember Itachi shooting me. _

_Ohh...now I remember. With the whole school thing...I remember now. Stupid bastards blamed me for it. _

_But what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just waltz in there and kill them all; that would be stupid, let alone lethal._

_Besides, Leader is...I need help taking out Leader.'_

Leader was deadly. Very deadly.

He stared down at his toe, and closed his eyes.

_'You betrayed me.'_

_'Put the gun down.'_

_'You betrayed _us_.'_

_'Put it down.'_

_'Oh yes, I can remember that night. A bit hazy, but the memory still sticks. No time to be nostalgic, though, right now I need to be making allies.'_

Sasori opened his eyes, and glanced down at his toes.

His big one moved very...very slightly.

He smirked.

"Now let's get the others moving..."

* * *

_Nineteen hours later_

* * *

Sasori walked slowly around the city, his voice weak, and his legs just as fallible.

He didn't have a home.

He didn't have a family.

He didn't have _anything._

Sasori snarled. He knew they would be after him. Right now, however, he _really _didn't give a flying fuck.

He needed to find Itachi.

He needed to find Itachi and _kill him._

However, first objective was to get a gun. Sasori needed something to defend himself with. Then some place to stay.

Sasori ran a hand through his hair, freezing. He was shivering, in the bad part of town, and had a hunch that he was going to be mugged.

Tall buildings lined the streets, wide alleyways in-between. Various abandoned houses and apartment complexes stood in-between the businesses, with drug dealers behind alleys. Billboards stood tall on the buildings, advertising beer, financial aid, and whatever else people apparently 'needed'. Cars, old and new, busily rushed up and down the streets, along with ignorant people walking up and down the cracked sidewalk.

He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes towards the ground, _'Fuck, I need a gun. But I don't have any money. Chiyo might have some in her account, I might be able to hack in and get some.' _Sasori bit his lip thoughtfully, trying to remember what her pin number was. He couldn't just _ask _her; she was buried in a grave. His doctor had regretfully told him his grandmother died of a heart attack during his coma. He pretended to be sad.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember what the number was. She had told him, trusting him a bit too much, just in case she died soon.

_'What the hell was it...'_

Wracking his brain for answers, he bit his lip gently, however, a light-bulb went on over his head as he remembered the number.

_'The year she was born, of course. When the hell was it...? Shit...oh! 1941, that's right.'_

Sasori went to the nearest bank as fast as his weak legs could carry him.

* * *

Walking out of a thrift store, he put the small handgun in his back pocket, glancing around warily. He stuck his hands in his jean pockets, scoping the area.

_'There's the playground.'_

No. A child would find him.

_'There's that abandoned apartment.'_

No. It had asbestos.

_'There's that bridge over on East street.'_

Sasori bit his lip, and nodded.

He would live under a bridge.

Sasori walked casually along the sidewalk, being asked by random women for sex and money multitudes of time. Many of them gave him the finger after he brushed them off casually. He spotted a couple making out by the adult theater.

Sasori snarled.

He _hated _this town.

It was a melting pot of drug dealers, whores, and gangs. He'd joined the only one in town that was actually trying to do _something _to actually clean up the town.

Akatsuki.

He remembered leaving his Grandmother's house after his Granduncle had died. She must've seen it coming; he had never heard from her after that.

The red-head licked his lips, trying to remember how many people he'd killed, exactly. Seventy? Either way, nobody knew. Nobody but himself and the Akatsuki.

Either way, they deceased were all drug dealers or killers. He'd thought he'd done something noble.

His eyes trailed to a poster on an old, gray brick wall. In large bold print, the words **WANTED **were sprawled out under his own picture, along with various information about himself—name, age, etc.—with the reward amount posted underneath his picture. Sasori inhaled sharply, and looked around quickly. He had to find the bridge fast.

Running as if his life depended on it, which, in a sense, it did, Sasori continued to pass by pictures of his face plastered all around the city. People on the sidewalk hollered at him as he nearly crashed into a few, giving him dirty looks as he passed by. Slowing down to pull up his hood on his jacket, he found his way to the bridge. Putting his hands on his knees, he coughed multiple times, trying to get air in his throat after sprinting half a mile on legs that had just been pulled out of atrophy.

Licking his lips, he looked at the cement bridge. Longer than it was tall, he remembered it clearly. Built recently, though cracks in the gray cobblestone suggested otherwise. Fifteen or so feet off the ground, hundred or so feet from point A to point B. Was built over a small creek, although it must've dried up, Sasori noted. Six pillars kept it standing tall—sort of.

Sasori looked down towards the ground; jumping was out of the question. He got onto his knees, and slowly put his legs over the side. Grasping the side of the bridge, he let go, falling to the damp ground with a 'thump'. He grunted painfully, and stood, bringing his hood down; nobody could recognize him if they didn't _see_ him.

Scoping the area once more, the dried-up creek was now just damp mud, with weeds and small patches of grass growing around it. A few abandoned boxes from previously homeless people lay around casually.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Sasori blinked, and turned around to see a young boy coming out from a large cardboard box; said box about 6 and a half feet long, and three and a half feet wide. His blue eyes narrowed at him in anger, but quickly went wide. A smile made its way onto his face.

"Hey, you're Sasori Akasuna, un!" The blonde, he noticed, was in his mid-teens at most. His black shirt was slightly tight-fitting, and his jeans were tattered, beginning to hole at the knee. He wore no socks, wearing dirty blue tennis shoes.

Sasori scoffed, "So apparently you're gonna rat me out to the police or something? There are wanted signs of me all over town." The kid's grin widened, his eyes almost sparkling.

"I know, un."

Sasori blinked.

"Then why haven't you ran for cover?"

"Because you're _the _Akasuna Sasori! You were in the Akatsuki. You killed a bunch of fucking asses who deserved it." His grin faltered. "But now people are saying you committed that massacre at that elementary school, yeah? It's a bunch of bullshit and I know it, un."

Sasori smirked.

"So how do you know it's bullshit, blondie?"

The blonde grinned, "Because you off'd drug dealers and serial killers. Murderers and pricks who all deserved it. The Sasori _I _revered wouldn't kill a bunch of little kids just for shits and giggles, un."

Sasori smirked, his teeth showing slightly, "What's your name, kid?"

"Deidara." He said perkily, a smirk gracing his face. "Sixteen years old, high school drop-out and damn proud of it, un!"

Sasori gave a short chuckle, "Proud of dropping out? That's something I've never heard before." The blonde grinned.

"All the guys there were either fucking assholes or drug dealers. The girls were all sluts, save for the few, _few_ exceptions."

"What were you, then?"

His eyebrows furrowed "Huh?"

Sasori snorted, "You're a guy. Were you an asshole or a drug dealer?"

Deidara smirked, placing his arms behind his head, his visible eye closed, "I wasn't either. I was the outcast kid who planned to bomb the school, un. I'd let the kids who weren't douches out, though." He opened his eye, peering out at Sasori.

The red-head licked his lips, "So why are you living under a _bridge, _if I may ask?"

Deidara dropped his arms, shrugging, "Parents dead, grandparents dead, no relatives, orphanage was a fucking nightmare. So I live here. I have to pickpocket and steal shit when I get too low on shit or whatever, but I need the money desperately. I'm saving up to buy a tent, so I don't have to sleep in, well, that." He laughed a little, jabbing his thumb over towards the box. "Is the Akasuna Sasori going to kill me for pick pocketing and having psychopathic thoughts, un?" He said innocently, and Sasori closed his eyes and smirked.

_'Good god, this kid is nuts. If I had the energy, I'd kill him.'_

"Hardly." He lied, "You'd have to go out on a limb and actually _kill_ those people for me to give a damn. And even then I wouldn't care, so long as the people who were innocent in the situation remained unharmed. Kill the people who deserve to die."

_'God, I'm lying through my teeth.'_

Deidara started walking over towards his box, turning his head around and said, "You know, you've got a really black-and-white perspective of things, un. Save the innocent, kill the evil."

Sasori scoffed, "And you don't?"

_'Friggin' terrorist.'_

"Not really." He shrugged, "I mean, everybody has a bit of bad in them, there's nothing that can stop that. Even you have a little bit of evil, or else you wouldn't have been able to kill all those people. Even little kids do, because they grow up to become...well..."

Sasori licked his lips and scoffed, "You make a good point. But those people who usually have a bit of evil usually end up having a lot of evil—they should commit themselves to an insane asylum or kill themselves at that point. No point having another person cursing this world. Like I said, kill those who deserve it."

"That's kind of horrible."

"Says the boy who wanted to blow up an entire damn school." Deidara smirked widely, and folded his arms, proud of himself.

"Hell yes." Deidara wandered back towards the box. "So what is _the _Akasuna Sasori doing down here, un?"

"I need some place to stay. Since the entire town is labeling me as a murderer, I figured it would be pretty difficult to get into a hotel." He sighed. "You know, with everybody thinking you're a killer and all that."

"You can stay here, if you want. I mean, it _is _technically my 'house' or whatever, but people know not to fuck with me. Here," He sat inside the box, his small figure fitting inside only half of it, "you can sleep in here until I can get a tent. I'm only twenty bucks away! If you can help me pickpocket, it'll only take a couple more days!" He frowned. "Well, maybe longer, seeing as I need sleeping bags as well..."

_'You're fucking kidding me. I'm stuck with him?' _

Sasori smirked, moving towards the cardboard box, "Perhaps I could try my hand at it." He lied through his teeth, "I'd need a bit of help, though."

"Ah, ah, Sasori-Danna, you won't need much help. It's very easy once you get it down." Sasori's eyebrows shot up slightly in amusement at the Japanese honorific he was given.

"Danna? As in master?"

"Yeah, un! I took Japanese in high school, before I dropped out. I assume you did too?" Sasori nodded. "Eh, none of it really stuck but the honorifics. Everybody at school always called you 'Scorpion Sasori', which is fucking retarded, because your name means 'Scorpion' anyway. It's just saying 'Scorpion Scorpion'. Seriously, all the kids at my school were retards. Did you know that some of the kids actually made fun of the mentally challenged, un? Even _I _know that's stupid and immoral. Some of the real pious kids were fucking annoying too. All they would do was preach about God n' shit, and whenever I told them I was an Atheist, they would go batshit insane and—"

_'Good fucking lord.'_

"Is there a point to this, or are you going to continue to babble on incessantly?" Sasori said boredly, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at the blonde dully.

"Oh. Sorry. I babble sometimes. Anyway, I took Japanese. The honorifics and some of the names really stuck with me. I always called you Sasori-Danna, even though I didn't know you. Fuck, you were the coolest shit there was, un. All of the 'hardcore' people at my school thought of you as a Master. Hence the term 'Danna'."

"Were? Was?" He raised his eyebrows at the use of the past-tense.

Deidara whistled, "Well, you did get put in a coma for four years. After that, Akatsuki started to...progress, I guess would be the word, more and more. Seriously. The leader of the group has the status of a fucking Yakuza. The 'innocent' people, as you so call them, completely abandoned you. They all revere the Leader."

Sasori snarled. So the leader had gotten his wish.

"A Yakuza? You're a little obsessed with Japan, aren't you, runt?"

The blonde grinned, "I always wanted to move there, un! Besides, my names is Japanesy-ish. Remember that fad, in the early 80's, early nineties where a bunch of parents named their kids Japanese names? I do, because there are a bunch of people named...well, you know. I'm Deidara, you're Sasori. Ah...Japan. So many people there...I could blow so many places up!" Sasori smacked him in the back of the head, and Deidara stuck out his tongue.

_'God, I should just kill this kid.'_

"You're an immature brat. And you ramble." Sasori rolled his eyes, bringing his arm back around his knee, "Honestly."

Deidara smirked,"Yeah, well, you're an ass, un." Deidara sighed, closing his eyes, but then opening them quickly. He looked around, and bit his lip. "You know, it's getting a little dark. I have to teach you how to pickpocket tomorrow if we can get that tent." Sasori quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"We? Sorry brat, but I'm leaving town as soon as I finish my business."

Deidara tutted, "You think you'll succeed? You've been in a coma for four _fucking _years. You're _nothing _to what they are now. You're rusty, Sasori-Danna. Hell, the weakest member could destroy you. You don't stand a damn chance."

Sasori swore. He was right.

"...fuck. You're right." Sasori looked over towards the blonde, "What do you suggest we do, you brat?"

Deidara shrugged, "Well, we need...not a box. That's the first thing—I've got almost enough. If you can get enough to buy two sleeping bags, then we'll be set. You need lots of energy and sleep if you want to take on the Akatsuki. Afterwards, I can show you around the city, un. What it's become, anyway." Deidara snarled, "It was better when you were conscious."

Sasori couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride.

_'Maybe he's not _so _bad.'_

"We need to sleep, un. Tomorrow, we've got a long day ahead of us." Deidara said, and Sasori blinked.

"How. Can we sleep. In a _box._" He said bluntly. Deidara answered by laying on top of Sasori, causing the elder to hiss.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" He pushed the blonde off of him, and Deidara looked annoyed.

"I'm trying to _sleep_, stupid. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but I will _sleep._" Deidara said, and laid back down on Sasori's chest, who tensed up at the contact. "Oh stop it. I'm not poisonous." He said, his blonde hair tickling Sasori's cheeks.

"It's not the fact that you're _poisonous, _it's the fact that you are a _guy_ who I met to_day, _and is clinically _insane._" Deidara smiled cheekily. The red-head snarled, and pushed the blonde off of him, as they laid side-by-side, awkwardly positioned together.

"I'm not going to kill you, Sasori-Danna. You're my idol. I could never kill you, un. You made everything..._good_." Sasori smirked as the boy's forehead made contact with his right shoulder blade.

"Goodnight, you brat."

"Good night, Sasori."

_'Maybe this kid could be useful...'_

* * *

_RnR's keep me from deleting this._


	3. Terci

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

Sasori woke up, the blonde's face a centimeter away.

"Jesus _fuck!_" He yelled out, rolling out of the box as he pushed him away. Deidara grunted at the abrupt reaction and rubbeed his eyes, glaring at Sasori.

"What the _hell!_" He yelled flamboyantly. Sending a scathing glare over towards Sasori, who was standing up, "You don't punch me in the _ribs _you fucktard!" Deidara stared at him angrily, and Sasori brushed the dirt off his rear, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"Your face was an inch away from mine. _Pardon me _for acting on reflexes." Sasori said sarcastically, standing up to brush himself off. Reaching a hand out for Deidara to grab, he said, "Here. We need to find something to eat." Deidara sourly grabbed his hand, and Sasori, equally sour, pulled the boy to his feet.

"Wait, how _do_ you usually get food, runt?" Deidara scratched the back of his head, and bit his lip.

Regaining his balance, Deidara scratched his head and said, "Well...I usually steal it. I mean, that market over on 37th street is still open, except they're starting to get suspicious of me, un." Deidara smirked. "Thank god I have an accomplice! Seriously, stealing is some easy shit. All you need to do is act like you're looking at the food, you know, to check for bruises on fruit and other shit for broccoli and crap like that, then once the person like, turns their back—BAM! You pocket it and leave." Deidara nodded sagely, folding his arms. "I learned everything on my own. It was easy as a kid; even easier as a sexy teenager."

Sasori mentally blanched at the youngster's cocky mannerisms, yet decided not to press such a thing as Deidara's 'sexiness' further, "How so?"

He shrugged, "Old ladies coddle you as a little kid, and the younger girls try to hit on you, and when you ask them for something, they turn around and leave immediately. Girls are such ditzes, un." He sneered. "All they care about is how hot you look or how large your dick is. 'Cept a few, but they don't count." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You're a bit sexist."

"Eh. Do you _really _give a damn?"

"Your point is noted. But your logic is flawed. My face is posted all over the city. People are bound to notice me in the area." Deidara put a finger to Sasori's lips.

"Nooope! Most of the posters are in the central square. The few on 37th street are where we won't be going. Plus, most of the people there only sell food n' junk, and the place can get really crowded. But if we stay in the crowd, and if you keep your hood up, then you've got a small chance of being seen." Deidara nodded vehemently. "They only sell, sleep, and eat. Most of the people don't even own a TV, or even read the newspaper."

Sasori gaped. He wasn't getting out of this no matter how hard he tried.

"...I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Not at all."

_'Fuck.'_

Sasori plopped down on the ground, tracing circles and various shapes into the ground, while Deidara leaned up against a wall, arms folded and in thought. A large, uncomfortable pause went by before Deidara spoke up once more.

"So, alright, before we head out, I have to show you some things real quick, un."

Sasori looked up quizzically, stopping his random tracing in the dirt, "Pardon?"

"Well like, you've only got that one outfit, right? You're gonna have to wash it and change and stuff. See, I have this bag of clothes." He dug around behind the box, taking out a brown plastic bag filled to the brim with shirts, boxers, pants, and the like, "You can't just wear that same thing forever, I don't want to sleep next to a stinky Sasori-Danna."

"I love you too." Sasori said, sarcasm ingrained in his voice.

"Tsk. Anyway, there's a stream over in the woods in Dent Park. The water is clean and nobody really goes to that part of the area anyway. The only disadvantage is the trek there, which is a bit annoying, un."

"Aren't there like...bears there?"

Deidara gave him a stupefied look, "We're in the freaking city, un. Are you retarded or something?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question, kid."

"Pretentious asshole, un." Deidara grumbled, and folded his arms, frustrated.

Sasori snorted, "You say that like it's news."

Deidara gave a short laugh, and shook his head, "Anyway, there's another bag with a few blankets, light and heavy. I don't usually use them during this type of weather, since it's rather hot outside. It's quite sucky, un."

"Where the hell do you bathe, kid?"

"Oh, same place I was my clothes. Nobody goes out there, so it's really no biggie."

"So you bathe in a stream, and sleep in a box."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"..."

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into.'_

* * *

Making their way down the street, Deidara chattered on incessantly while Sasori tuned him out easily, concentrating on the areas around him, scanning for police officers and civilians who would rat him out to the police.

"So tell me, runt, how has this town changed in four years?" Sasori said, looking at Deidara, however, most of his vision being obscured by the hood of the jacket.

Deidara lazily glanced up to him, arms behind his head, "Eh? Well, for one thing, Akatsuki didn't try to do anything about the criminals anymore. So they all started to come out one by one once they found out you weren't stopping them. It's the same town it was before you joined up with Akatsuki."

"Fuck."

Deidara nodded, "Exactly, un."

"So all my effort was in vain?"

"Pretty much, if you think about it, un."

"Shit."

"Actually, I think the crime rate may have doubled."

"Just stop talking."

Deidara snorted, "Oh trust me Danna, we'll get rid of them all."

Sasori blinked, "We'll?"

"Together." Deidara said, his blue eyes holding a sense of hope.

Sasori nodded, "Together."

* * *

They made their way to 37th street, pushing their way through the crowd. Wooden stands with fruit, bread, meats and cheeses lined the street, with people rushing to and fro throughout the street, getting their daily fill for their families. The sky was overcast, but the happy aura coming from the open-air market made the scene seem a bit brighter.

The two rogue, would-be avengers stood in an ealley, looking over towards the market, with a homeless man sitting in the corner and a dumpster just to the left. Deidara peered out the corner, a blue jacket on with a hood on over his head. He ushered Sasori over to him.

"Alright, Sasori-Danna, see that girl with the blonde ponytail? Go up to her. Charm her, and when she turns her back, take those two bags of bread. Run as _fast _as you can back to me. Then um...can..." Sasori raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Can I what, brat?"

"Can you teach me how to shoot a gun, un?! All I use are my legs and feet, and I know that's not enough to get back at the Akatsuki, un."

Sasori tilted his head slightly, "Why do you want to get back at the Akatsuki so bad, kid?"

"They almost _killed you, _un! My _hero_, the person who got _rid _of everybody who _deserved _it!" Deidara said, waving his arms impetuously. Panicking in case they were heard, Sasori grabbed out at the blond's lean wrist, catching them in his own hand as it headed towards his head, looking on impassively at the blonde.

"So you worshiped me, am I right?" Sasori hissed, thrusting Deidara's arms down to his side, "That's creepy. You're creepy." Deidara stuck out his tongue.

"Oh please. Look, the girl is looking over towards you. Go talk to her, and charm her. Get two packages of bread. You know, it's in that long package? That one, un." He gave Sasori a slight shove. "Go, Go!"

Sasori waltzed up awkwardly towards the girl, and she smiled, brushing back some stray blonde hair behind her ear. Sasori smiled at her gently, something he found with great difficulty. She pulled up her white apron, and gave him a million dollar smile.

Her face was pale, with freckles on her cheeks, gray eyes, and full lips. Her hair looked like straw, and was held back by a baby-blue bandanna, however, her bangs framed her face. She was thin, almost unhealthily so. She had on a white dress that went down to her knees, and a blue apron, with black flats on.

"Good morning! How may I help you?"

"W-Well, I was just...wondering...what's your name?" She flushed, and bit her lip. Sasori rolled his eyes on the inside, wondering if all girls were this easy to woo.

"A-ah! Um...Tori."

"Well Tori," He said, flashing her a smile, "Do you think you could reach over there and grab that? I can't get it myself." Sasori kept his smile on, the girl stumbling as she leaned down to grab the object he pointed at. Sasori grabbed two packages of bread, and ran as fast as he could back towards Deidara. The blonde gave him a smile, and grabbed one of the bags from his hands.

"You're good for a first timer, un." Sasori couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride.

"Alright, so that was easy. Taking wallets n' shit is harder...How about this? I'll get the money and you get the food. We can go halfsies on it."

"...okay..." Sasori licked his lips sloppily. "Before we do that, though, I'll agree to teach you how to use a gun. You need to learn to defend yourself. How the hell were you doing it before, again?"

Deidara bit on his lip, "Ehh...I mostly used my legs. I have really weak arms. I have good analytical skills, though. It's easy to tell what a person's weakness is for me, un." Deidara looked down at Sasori, "I mean, aside from the obvious area where you're weak, your body's still weak from being a coma for so long."

"Care to test that theory out?"

Deidara shrugged, "If you want me to..." He jabbed at the lowermost of Sasori's ribs, winding him. The red-head gasped for air, before doubling over with his arms around his chest. Deidara leaned down, hands on his knees, looking boredly at Sasori's face.

"J-Jesus fuck...fucking Christ! _I wasn't being serious!_"

"You told me to exploit your weakness. And you always sound serious."

"Fucking _hell_..." Deidara rolled his eyes obviously, and slung Sasori's right arm over his shoulder.

"Look, I'm _sorry._ You're Sasori Akasuna. You're aren't exactly known for being the joking type, un." Deidara pulled Sasori's hood over his head, helping to shield his face. Sasori grunted, and hesitantly stood up.

"I thought you said your arms were weak?" Sasori said, his eyes dancing with amusement. Deidara shrugged.

"They _are_, it's your body that needs training. Just consider yourself lucky I never kicked you; I had to run a lot from the cops and people trying to kill me… they got built up strong that way."

"Hn." Sasori brought his arm back to his side, popping his wrist. Deidara hesitantly let go of his arm.

"Seriously, sorry. You...you _told _me to punch you."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Lemme ask you a question, runt."

"Shoot."

"If somebody at your high school went up to you and asked you to punch them, would you?"

"Gladly."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, trying his best to appear casual as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.. "Why? If somebody asked you to hurt them, why would you?"

"Because they're _asking _you to _hurt them_." Deidara stressed, making Sasori seem like he had just asked the stupidest question ever. "If they want to be in pain, that's their problem, un. Besides, I hated everybody there. They deserved what they got, un, even if they were 'g_ood little saints'! _The innocent are never really innocent." The blonde said, placing his arms behind his head.

"Your opinion...leaves much to be desired."

"As does yours, Sasori-Danna."

* * *

_Currently editing again. Reads better. RnRs appreciated._


	4. Quattor

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"Sweet! We can buy that tent _and _the sleeping bags now! And I'll actually be able to eat something other than bread tonight. God, you learn friggin' quick, Sasori-Danna." Deidara said happily, placing the food in the box, putting a dirty blanket over it.

"It was all you, runt. I just got the food." Sasori patted him on the shoulder. "You're well on your way to becoming somebody noteworthy."

Deidara gave him a large grin, and stuck the money in his back pocket. After a two weeks, the two had finally gathered enough money to buy a tent and two regular sleeping bags. Sasori had also stolen a healthy amount of food to keep them going for at least two months.

"C'mon, let's go over to that sports shop over on Main. Keep your hood up, Sasori-Danna." Deidara said, licking his lips, and jumping up onto the bridge.

"Hn." Sasori pulled up his hood, tightening the strings on his jacket, and followed Deidara.

The two casually made their way down the street, where busy cars and businessmen and women alike raced from block to block. Deidara placed his hands behind his head, letting down his ponytail, abundant amounts of thick hair framing his face. Sasori noted that he looked very feminine at the moment, if you discounted his psychotic eyes and Adam's apple. The baggy blue t-shirt and baggy blue jeans and white sneakers however, helped.

"You look...feminine with your hair down. Not like a girl—er...well, you do—but just...not very masculine. Your Adam's Apple is still visible but still..." Deidara grumbled at Sasori's comment.

"I _know_. It's the fact that I'm wanted as well...though not nearly as much as you are. If I look like a girl, then I'll have less of a chance at people recognizing me, un." Deidara scratched his thigh. "Seriously."

"How...do people mistake you for a girl? Just because you have long _hair?_ You're flatter than a pancake and your voice is _as_ _deep as mine..._though...just a little they not see the Adam's apple? Honestly, if people think you look like a girl just for your hair...then Christ..."

"Stupid, isn't it?"

"Very."

They continued in silence, until Deidara broke it,"So tell me, Sasori, what do you have against the Akatsuki? If memory serves, then you were a _very _active member of it." Deidara gave a short laugh. "Oh hell, I should stop acting like I barely know who you are. You were one of the most active members. Hell, I was going to try and join because of you, un."

Sasori grabbed the boy by his shoulders and stared into his eyes, almost in a glare, "Don't. Do not even _think _about it. If _anybody _walks up to you and asks you to join, get your ass over to me. If they try to hurt you, beat the shit out of them, _then _run to me. Do. You. _Understand?_" He ignored the people passing bye who gave him strange looks, and tightened his hold on Deidara's shoulders.

Deidara gulped, and nodded his head. Sasori hesitantly removed his hands.

"Good."

* * *

"Godfuckdammit...!" Deidara swore as the tent cover fell on top of him. He snarled, throwing it to the ground in a huff. "Friggin..."

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed, putting the bread he was eating in his pocket. He picked t cover of the tent up, and draped it neatly over the wiring, giving the younger boy a smirk, which was returned with a glare. Sasori knelt down and pinned the tent cover underneath the stakes, causing Deidara to intensify his glower at the redhead. Said tent was round, and a dark green, with a large ¾ circle flap leading to the inside, which was more spacious on the inside than it looked on the outside.

Deidara glowered at the red-head,"...Screw you."

Sasori smirked.

"How the hell can you put a tent up so easily, anyway, un?"

Sasori licked his lips, "My Grandmother, Chiyo, and Great-uncle used to take me camping when I was little. Ebizo taught me how to put up a tent."

"Ebizo? Chiyo?"

"Their parents were immigrants from Japan, hence the name. He died quite a while ago, while Chiyo died only months ago."

There was a comfortable silence, and Sasori looked up at the pastel-colored sky.

"Ah. Well, look at the sky. It's getting late, isn't it? Here, give me the sleeping bags, we have to get some rest if I'm going to show you how to shoot a gun tomorrow."

Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm, refraining him from moving. The blonde wore a confused look on his face, "But Sasori-Danna, we spent all the money on getting a tent. How the hell can I get a gun...?"

"My grandmother still has some money in her account. I remember the PIN number, so I should be able to get a little more money out of there to get you a gun of your own and some bullets. I was _going _to buy another gun for myself, but I have to get one for you, instead."

Deidara looked confused, "If you know your grandma's account number, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Because, you idiot, I wanted to save up the money for ammunition and weapons. You got the money, right? So it's not a big deal."

"..." Deidara narrowed his eyes, his lips forming a thin line.

"Oh stop it. Look, if it's really that big of a deal to you, I'll...buy you ice cream or some shit." Deidara smiled.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, un." Deidara unraveled his sleeping bag, and placed it inside the circular tent. Sasori did the same.

Going inside, the two placed their sleeping bags together, awkwardly positioned very close together. Sasori went inside the bag, as did Deidara.

"Ah...this is so much better than a box..." Deidara said, snuggling into his sleeping bag. Regardless of the added material now separating them, Sasori couldn't help but think of the fact that they were still inside a cramped box. He could feel the neighboring body press against his own, yet he could sense none of the shared body heat, nor smell the familiar scent of the one now easily falling asleep to his left.

"Hn." Sasori said, and smirked at the blonde.

"Goodnight, Sasori."

"Sleep tight, Deidara."

If anything, he felt colder.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this." Deidara said, holding the gun in his hands, positioned perfectly. The two were standing in an empty field, far enough away from civilization for a person to be unable to hear a gunshot go off.

Said field was very expansive—around the length and width of a football field. Trees of different species lined the area with an abandoned hiking trail making a small dent in the area. The grass was long, and swayed in the wind. Dandelions and clovers made their home in the field as well.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry." Sasori stood behind Deidara, hands on his shoulders. "Alright, just practice shooting the gun first. It's going to be a little...weird." He reached out, placing his right hand on Deidara's right, helping him steady the gun.

Deidara turned around to look at him, an eyebrow quirked. He shrugged, nonetheless closing his eyes—or what Sasori could see, his right eye—and lifted his arms, pointing the gun straight ahead.

"Alright, now turn safety off and relax..."

He fired a single shot, and his hands went backwards, hitting him in the nose.

"_OW! Ow, ow, fuckity ow!_" He swore loudly, holding his nose in his hands, dropping the gun on the ground. Sasori chuckled slightly, going up to the blonde boy.

"'Ey, you alright?" He gently took the blonde's hands away from his nose, seeing a large red mark appearing on his nose and left cheek. Deidara hissed, attempting to pull his hands away and continue to rub the area.

"Give me your hands you little..." Sasori grabbed his wrists, and pinned them behind his back with one hand. He used his right hand to move the fringe away from Deidara's eye, but the blonde hissed again, and wiggled in his grasp, trying to break free.

"What the _hell..._" Sasori tightened his grip on Deidara's pinned wrists, and held his right hand moving away the fringe quickly so to see the milky white eye that looked at him, a long, deep red scar running down to his mid-cheek.

Sasori's grip loosened, and Deidara pulled out quickly, backing away, trembling.

"I'ma _freak, _dammit. Just _say _it so I don't have to deal with that look in your eye!" Deidara shouted angrily, knuckles turning white as his nails dug into his palms. "This is what happens when you live at an orphanage, un! So many fucked up kids!" Deidara had tears streaming down his visible eye, and he fell to the ground. "Just tell me I'm a freak!" He shouted angrily, looking up at Sasori with hate-filled eyes.

_'He's more emotionally fragile than I thought...'_

The red-head slowly made his way towards the honey-haired boy, getting down on one knee to look him in the eye.

"You're not a freak, Deidara. This doesn't make you a freak."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes getting angrier. He threw a punch at Sasori, who quickly rolled out of the way of the attack. Deidara landed ungracefully on his hands and knees, still letting out choked, angry sobs.

Sasori stood up, and went over to the blonde, and pulled him just onto his knees, and wrapped his arms around buried his head into Sasori's shoulder, and cried.

_'Maybe I should be a little more kind to him.'_

* * *

"_He's not dead?!_"

"I'm afraid not."

Pein viciously crushed the glass he was holding in his hands, shards digging into his palms. His eyes glared fiercely into Hidan, who looked like he was about to shit himself.

"How the _hell _is he not dead?" He looked over at Itachi, "You shot him _point blank! _He can rat us out now. Get the cops in here, and all our plans to make this city better will be ruined."

Pein glared at Hidan, "You _better _solve this problem." He growled out, and Hidan nodded shakily, before drifting off into the shadows.

The orange-haired man's eyes shifted to Itachi. Pein picked up a bottle of whiskey, throwing it against the wall, barely missing Itachi's face. The raven-haired teen's hair whirled as the bottle broke against the wall, the alcohol oozing its way downward.

"Get out of my sight, Itachi." Pein said bitterly, and the younger knew better than to stay around.

"How the hell can he not be _dead?!_"

* * *

_Not the best chapter. _

_20 reviews or I don't continue._


	5. Quinque

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"So then I punched him in the shoulder. Bastard took my nickel."

"...You punched somebody in the shoulder. For taking. _Your nickel._"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Deidara peered up at Sasori.

"Are you familiar with the inside of an asylum, runt?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "_Yes, _sadly. I attempted to blow up a school. They sent me to one for a week. The memory...is a little hazy, un, so I can't remember a whole lot. I just remember crying a lot and the guards being total pussies, so they fell for the whole 'fluffy innocent' act. The orphanage got me out by saying I was 'confused'."

The two walked side-by-side down a sidewalk, nobody around for very long distances. It was close to night time, and most people were either inside their houses or at a club somewhere. It was in the middle of drug dealer time and prostitution hours. The sky was various hues of blue, pink, and orange, a pleasant change from the usual overcast grays. Tall cement buildings seemed to get a bit brighter in the glow of the sun. Both wore jackets, Black for Deidara and red for Sasori, respectively, to keep the night's chill from affecting them.

It had been two weeks since the eye incident, and the two were becoming closer, almost homo-erotically so. Both had been asked on several occasions if they were together, which earned the asker a glare from Sasori's hooded form and a double-over-laughing form from Deidara's end.

"Good god you're a horrible person. You defy all of my values."

Deidara's arms behind his head fell, and his eyebrows furrowed, "Then why are you still around me?"

Sasori paused.

Hell if _he _knew...

"Hell if _I _know. You defy all my values, however, you're...different, in a way. You're sort of good, because you haven't actually done anything _too_ horrible, besides the punching in the shoulder, but...I don't know, honestly. You're just very...unique."

Deidara smiled coyly, "Damn straight."

"Jesus, could you be anymore narcissistic and cocky?"

"No."

Sasori sighed.

The two walked side-by-side quietly.

That is, of course, until—

"Hey fuckface!" The two turned around to see a man with silver hair obviously gelled into oblivion. He wore a leather jacket and jeans, white tennis shoes and a silver rosary—a circle with a triangle inside of it—around his neck.

Deidara grabbed onto Sasori's wrist, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows, eyes asking 'Who the hell is this'. Sasori gave him a calm look, and Deidara loosened his tight hold on the red-head's wrist.

"Danna..." Deidara said worriedly, noticing the retractable stun baton he held across his shoulders. Sasori shrugged out of his wrist hold, and Deidara gulped.

"You did know this was comin' huh, shitwad?" Sasori smirked, shrugging off his unzipped jacket.

"Quite."

"Did a pretty good job of layin' low for a few months, 'Sori. But _honestly, _did you think Leader would let you get off the hook?"

"Not particularly. May I ask a question?"

Hidan snorted, "Shoot."

Sasori threw his jacket to the ground behind him, "You were, if, you know, the whole _shooting me in the face_ thing didn't work, planning to kill me when I was comatose, weren't you?"

He smirked sadistically, sending a chill through Deidara's bones, "Bingo. Although I _personally _wasn't going to; Zetsu wanted to. Make it slow and painful. Logically, we went towards the nearest hospital to where Itachi tried to off you. Kisame tried getting in as well, but the guards managed to best him." Hidan smirked, "All ten of them. We found out you were in a coma soon after Itachi did his business, although we assumed you died, so decided not to come back. Fucking stupid of us."

"Ah. I see."

They stood in silence, Sasori standing still with his hands beside him as the wind ruffled his hair, Hidan smirking cockily as he held the stun baton across his shoulders.

"Shall we begin?" Sasori said, stepping out slightly.

Hidan smirked, "Let's."

Sasori made the first move, dropping on the ground and attempting to kick out Hidan's legs. The silver-haired man jumped up, flicking his wrist to lengthen the baton's length. He attempted to hit Sasori, but failed, missing him by mere centimeters.

Sasori swung his leg to kick Hidan in the right side, hitting the man square in the ribs. Sasori jumped back on the pavement as Hidan anchored himself on the ground with the stun baton. Hidan charged towards the red-head, swinging the baton low towards Sasori's ankles. Sasori jumped up, and avoided it, but giving Hidan to punch him in the gut with his free hand.

The red-head flew back, a small amount of blood spurting from his mouth. Deidara caught Sasori; arms underneath his armpits. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows as Sasori stood out of his grip.

"A little rusty, aren't you, cock sucker?" Hidan yelled, and Sasori scowled, tightening his knuckles, fingernails digging painfully into his skin.

"Sasori, let me help you." He grabbed onto Sasori's wrist, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "You can't beat him on your own. Stop being a dumbass."

"No. You'll get hurt. I'll deal with him on my own." Sasori gently lifted Deidara's hand off of his wrist, and wiped the blood of of his chin, "And I'm not being a dumbass."

"Aw, looks like your little boyfriend is worried about you, 'Sori!" Deidara glared daggers into him, and attempted to step in, but Sasori held an arm out to block Deidara from entering.

"Sasori—!"

"No. Stay out of this, Deidara. You'll only get hurt."

Deidara stepped back, continuing to glare at Hidan.

"Shall we continue?"

Sasori nodded, "Of course."

Sasori swung his leg to kick him in the side he had gotten earlier, but missed as Hidan jumped back out of the way. The silver-haired man hit Sasori in the shoulder with the stun baton, rendering his left arm useless.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara yelled, and rushed in to help, however, he was stopped by Sasori.

"Stay back goddammit, I don't want you to get hurt!" Sasori yelled at Deidara, and the blonde quivered, stepping back once more. Hidan took the opportunity, and took the baton and hit him in the left ribcage, letting Sasori let out a grunt of pain, and he stumbled backwards, a little more blood coming out of his mouth.

Sasori swung his leg, attempting to trip Hidan. He expected him to jump up, so Sasori quickly got back onto his legs and punched Hidan in the chest. He sent the man flying back.

Hidan, stumbling back to his feet, charged towards Sasori once more, stun baton charged. Sasori took a fighting stance, ready to punch the man in the face.

The stun baton was an inch away from his face, but stopped. Hidan smiled sadistically, and pounded his fist into Sasori's stomach.

Sasori coughed up blood violently, falling back towards the ground, knees shaking in the air, in too much pain to move. Hidan moved up closer, and held the stun baton across his shoulders, charging it up again.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Sasori. Shit, not really. You were a tool." Sasori looked up through half-lidded eyes at Hidan, who had the baton positioned at his chest, fully charged.

"See you in hell, Sasori."

The red-head closed his eyes, and braced himself.

However, the only thing he heard was the sound of Hidan grunting in pain as he was kicked back five feet.

Sasori opened his eyes to see Deidara standing in front of him, right leg up kicked up to about his neck, panting from an adrenaline rush. The blonde stood back on his feet in a regular position, watching as Hidan twitched under the garbage cans he was buried in, groaning loudly and letting out a small string of curses. He swore loudly as a brick from the building he crashed into fell onto his thigh.

"Holy _shit, _runt." Sasori said, leaning on his elbows painfully to get a better look, "That was..."

"Yes, whatever. Here, we need to go. _Now, _un." Deidara flung Sasori's right arm over his shoulder, and drug him off towards the bridge.

"No. Not that way. Somebody might be tailing us." Sasori murmured, loud enough for Deidara to hear. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded, understanding quickly.

"Ah. I see. There's an abandoned house over on Brookshire—not the one with asbestos. The other one that has all those stairs, un? I'm pretty sure we should be able to stay there until they lay off of us, so then we can go back."

"We should move our stuff there."

"Can't. They're demolishing it soon, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

The two slowly made their way to the building, passing various business places and 'interesting' people along they way. The door to the building was falling apart and sticking to the hinges, forcing Deidara to shove himself into the door to open it. Floorboards creaking and a mouses squeaking as they ran away from the creaking floorboard noises were the only thing they could hear. A musty, musky scent wafted through they air, making Deidara crinkle his nose and gag slightly.

Deidara took off Sasori's jacket, and laid it down on the floor. He gently laid the red-head on the ground, the red head coughing up a little more blood as he was put onto his back.

"Sasori-Danna, calm down..." Deidara took off his own black jacket, and laid it over Sasori, "You're lucky he only punched you..."

Deidara sighed, and ran a hand through Sasori's hair, petting it gently. He took out a handkerchief from his back pocket, and wiped the blood that was running down his chin off of his face. He sighed.

Sasori turned his head painfully to the right, "You can leave me, runt, I'll be okay."

"Why would I do that?" Deidara smiled, and linked his tan fingers with Sasori's pale ones. "I'm not going to leave you, Sasori. From the very beginning, until the very end."

Sasori smiled weakly, and stared up at the ceiling.

"You really are something, runt." He laughed weakly, and Deidara tightened his grip on his hand. "Come here..." He held open his arm, and Deidara blinked, befuddled.

"I'm not going to bite, Jesus..." Deidara hesitantly accepted the offer, and laid down beside him.

"You shouldn't have had to protect me, Deidara." Sasori said, continuing to look up at the ceiling.

"Well I did _anyway. _Stop being so guilty. I had to protect you, un." Deidara looked at Sasori's face, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You didn't have to. Come to think of it, why did you?"

"Because you're the only one who was ever accepted me and actually made me feel like an intelligent being. Seriously, I thought you'd be trying to kill me by now...It's hard to believe that I'm even alive right now, un."

_'...Um...' _Sasori thought awkwardly, biting the inside of his lower lip lightly.

Sasori peered over towards Deidara from the corner of his eye, who looked at him admiringly. Sasori chuckled, and turned on his side painfully.

"Hey! Don't _move!_" Deidara's cries of concern were muffled by Sasori enveloping him in a hug. The blonde's eyes widened considerably, but he ever-so-slowly returned it, sniffing the red-head's unique scent.

"Thank you, Deidara." Sasori said, tightening his hold.

"...No problem."

* * *

"He has an ally." Pein said, biting his lower lip in thought.

"So it seems." Hidan said, kneeling in front of Pein.

"What is the blonde one like?"

"The little shit has a strong kick, that's for sure." Hidan growled, "About my height, maybe a bit shorter. Long, blonde hair, like I said, it mostly covers his left eye. Uhhm...blue eyes...tan skin..." Hidan rubbed the back of his head, and Pein nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed. Go call forth Itachi."

"Will do." Hidan walked out to the door, opening it slightly, "Get your ass in here, Weasel!"

"Hn..." Itachi grumbled, walking to the door with a bored expression on his face. He knelt down in front of Pein.

"Itachi, go and track down the blonde. Collect information about him. Do not attack him at all costs."

"I understand."

* * *

_35 reviews or I don't continue. _

_Also, it's rated M for a reason, kiddies. But who the fuck cares, I'm fourteen and reading and writing smut. Do you care? I think not. _


	6. Sex

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"You know what I_ hate?_"

"Are you under the assumption that I give a shit?"

Deidara ignored him, "Cops. They act all high and mighty when they're on the _exact _same level as _us. _And they don't have a sense of humor, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, and threw an apple at him, to which the boy gratefully accepted. Deidara bit into the apple, waltzing over to Sasori.

"So what's the game plan?" He sat down next to Sasori, his visible eye looking up at Sasori curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're obviously going to be back, un. We need to figure out what we do when they _are _back." Deidara took another bite of the apple.

"Well, what do you propose?"

"You showed me how to shoot that gun a week ago, right? Well, I managed to get enough money for my own. _I _need my own gun. _You _need to tell me about the Akatsuki." Sasori blinked.

"Why."

"_Why? _So I know what I'm up to. Like, tell me their strengths and weaknesses, un. You obviously remember."

"I see. Let me think..."

"Well, what about that guy from yesterday? Who's he?"

"That's Hidan. He's...a year or so younger than me."

"Why does he hold that stun baton?"

"His weapon of choice."

"Weapon of choice?"

"Uh-huh. We all use weapons. Hidan uses a stun baton, mostly because it's easy to hold and effective. You get hit in the heart while it's on stun mode, and there's a good chance you're in a coma, or dead. He's is a very strong attacker. He is, however, rather slow. Slowest attacker in Akatsuki."

"What about the others?"

"The group members, although very deadly and will stop at nothing to kill you, have morals. They do not kill you without giving you the proper chance to defend yourself—despite the fact that few get out alive anyway. Also, we usually work in twos, but Leader might've changed that during my...time period." Sasori bit his lip, "Hidan worked with Kakuzu, who was about...ten years older than me. So he's about thirty...thirty-two? Yeah, thirty-two by now. He's old, but he's one of the strongest and most able members."

"Who'd you work with, Sasori-Danna?"

"Orochimaru. He's dead now." Sasori sighed. "Shame, too. He was a good partner. A bit creepy, but his competence made up for it. Bastard shouldn't have left, though..."

Deidara looked at him curiously, but decided not to press the matter.

"Anyway, Orochimaru was always a little more interested in Itachi than me. We got along well, though. Good fighter...very able. He respected me and I respected him."

"Who's Itachi?"

"Dangerous, strong, and fucking _insane._ You mess with him and you die. If he ever meets up with you, get away from him as fast as possible and come to me, okay?" Deidara smiled and nodded. "He usually wears long sleeves shirts to conceal his weapon, a knife that he uses to kill people while in the midst of battle."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, "How?"

Sasori looked up in thought, and sighed, "Uhh...well, let's say you've just punched him in the face. He falls back, and you do two. He jumps to punch you, but out of his sleeve comes a knife, and he can quickly cut your neck with it, or at least injure you in some way."

"I see, un." Deidara licked his lips, "So does everybody use a sharp, pointy object to kill people with, or is Akatsuki just not very creative?"

Sasori chuckled, "No, Kakuzu uses a chain-whip, and Zetsu and Leader use a gun. Konan uses a tazer."

"Who the hell are those people?"

"Kakuzu, like I said, is Hidan's partner. Usually keeps his mouth and head covered, so you can only see his freaky eyes—like green orbs—and bridge of his nose. If, however, you _do _see his face, it's brown, and he has stitches all over his face. Some tattoos."

"Some?"

"Meaning that he's not somebody you wanna fuck with."

Deidara nodded, shifting slightly in his seated position, "Hey, wait, who's um...It...Itachi's partner, un?"

"His name is Kisame. If you see the one person in this town with blue skin and a giant fucking sword on his back, then you just keep walking." Sasori sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "Or, seeing as Hidan's probably told Leader about us already, you get in a large crowd of people or get away from him and get to me."

Deidara scooted closer to Sasori, and tilted his head sideways, obviously confused, "Sasori-Danna, why do you always want me to come to you if I see a member of Akatsuki?"

"Because you can't take them on alone. Going on one-on-one is basically murder, unless you're incredibly intelligent and can read moves like words on a page, which you can't." Deidara let out a wail of protest.

"Oh shut up, I don't want you to get hurt."

_'Ah shit...'_ Sasori thought, before seeing the Cheshire cat grin appear on Deidara's face.

"So Sasori-Danna gives a shit about my well-being? How out-of-character for you!" Deidara kept his grin, and scooted closer to the red-head, and intertwined their fingers. "Maybe I've changed the famous Scorpion Sasori..." Deidara moved his face closer, and Sasori smirked.

"You're playing with fire, runt." Sasori stood up, and Deidara narrowed his eyes. He reached up to grab the middle of Sasori's jacket, and pulled him down so he could glare into his eyes properly.

"Don't you remember I happen to _like _things that burn?"

And with that, he pressed his lips to Sasori's.

It was quick and awkward, not at all good. They were mashed together awkwardly and neither knew _what _the hell to do until Deidara pulled back.

"...that was bad." Deidara said, cringing.

"That was really bad."

"Really bad."

"Why did you even _do _that?"

"Break the sexual tension."

"Oh."

Deidara's face contorted into confusion, "What happened to kisses being magical and all that shit?" The blonde had let go of Sasori's jacket, and sat back, contemplating on what he just did.

"You brat, you believed all that crap? That kisses were...ah...never mind. We shouldn't be worrying about this. Come on, we're going to get you a gun."

Deidara smirked.

"Bitchin'."

* * *

"Why are we here, un?"

"You can defend yourself admirably, however, so can the Akatsuki." Sasori said, the wind ruffling his hair slightly, "If you _are _cornered by one of them, you need to beat the piss out of them. However, at the moment, you would be the one getting your ass kicked."

The two stood out in a field, the same one Deidara shot the gun in. It was sunny and cloudless, a different setting than what either was used to—their city was usually cloudy and dark.

"Thanks for having so much hope in me, Sasori-Danna." Deidara said sarcastically.

"Tch. It's not that I don't believe you couldn't defend yourself, I just don't believe that you could _win. _These are hard-core criminals we're talking about."

"Why haven't the police gotten them yet then?"

"Kakuzu bribed them."

"He just bought them out?"

Sasori nodded, and ran a hand through his hair, "So we're going to spar. You have horribly strong kicks, however, your punches leave much to be desired. One of the things you have going for you is speed, again, though, you hide as soon as you get away. Also, you have very good, very high pain tolerance, which is incredibly useful. Your stamina, however, needs work." Sasori took off his jacket, throwing it over to the side.

"Okay...so what? We just throw punches and try to hurt each other?" Sasori sighed.

"I am going to try and hurt you; you block every single one of my attacks to the best of your ability. Do not attack me, just evade."

"..." Deidara yelped as Sasori ran up to him and kicked him square in the chest. He let out a cough whilst in mid-air, falling back ineloquently onto his back.

"That wasn't the right way to repel my attack, runt."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, un." Sasori sighed.

"Get up, runt. We're going to do this again."

"Jesus..." Deidara wheezed, and stood up. Sasori sighed.

The red-head rushed forward, readying a punch, but swooped down and kicked, aiming for his ankles. Deidara jumped up and back, sliding on the soles of his feet, hand on the ground to balance him. Sasori threw sharp twigs at him, and Deidara inelegantly slid out of the way, landing on his back.

"Why," Dodge. "Did," Jump. "You," Twirl. "Throw," Flip. "_Thoseatme!_" Deidara keeled over, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He gave a yelp of surprise as he saw Sasori coming towards him, aiming a punch at his him. Deidara jumped back, and tried to catch his breath.

"The have small weapons, such as shuriken, that they will throw at you. You need to be able to avoid anything they throw at you." Sasori paused. "Figuratively and literally."

"So why'd you replace shuriken with...with _twigs_, un?" Deidara said bluntly.

"Only resource I can find that's sharp enough at the moment."

"That's lame."

"Hn." Sasori rushed him again, aiming for his face, then tricking him and kicking him in the side.

Deidara coughed, a little bit of blood spurting out of his mouth.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Nnh..." Deidara whined out, and opened his eyes, the sun now drifting down into the sky, colors varying from blues, pinks, reds, and oranges. The green grass had a shade of orange to it as it ruffled in the wind.

Deidara was tired, his face was covered in blood, dirt, and bruises, and his entire body felt like it was on fire. His black shirt was ripped in several places, and his jeans were tattered, holes in various spots with dirt and grass stains in every imaginable place.

"Get up, brat. We're going home."

"I can't...get up..." He wheezed out, and Sasori gave him a pitiful look, before grabbing his left arm, and crouching down. To the best of his ability, he got Deidara on his back sloppily.

The blonde nuzzled his bruised face into Sasori's back, arms hanging over his shoulders.

"I never knew you had a soft side, Sasori-Danna..." Deidara said weakly, and coughed.

"I don't. Didn't, however, would be the correct tense."

"Didn't?"

"I met you, runt."

Deidara's eye widened slightly, before he dug his head back into Sasori's back.

"Let's go home, un..."

Neither saw a black-haired, shadowy figure lurking in the distance.

* * *

_Special thanks to Jatt-An for the possible flame!_

_Seriously, give me more flames. They make me lul._

_Fifty reviews or I don't continue. _


	7. Septem

_I made Pein OOC what is this I don't even._

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"What is his status, Itachi?" Pein said, a fist underneath his chin.

"He is...strong, to a point. He is able to fend off Sasori's attacks for up to three hours." Itachi coughed, "However, he was...very weak afterwards. Sasori had to carry him back 'home' on his back. Where 'home' is, I do not know."

"I see. So Sasori does have a heart..." Pein rubbed his chin.

"Kill him."

"Pardon?"

"The boy. Kill him."

"I hardly see how that's necessary, sir. We could just maim him, give Sasori a warning." Pein sighed, obviously irritable.

"The blonde one is obviously the only person Sasori gives a shit about. It's been three months since we have found out that our _friend_ is still alive, around six since he's gotten out of his coma. We have found his weakness, don't you see? The two are practically brothers." Pein chuckled darkly, "Or in their case, lovers. How amusing..."

"Sir?" Itachi said, his nervousness not showing through his stoic demeanor.

"As I said, kill him."

"...Understood."

* * *

"I told you that you were supposed to _evade_ my attacks, you brat, not get hit by them." Sasori said, sighing. "Now I feel bad. Dear God, what the hell have you done to me."

"Creepy, isn't it?" Deidara said snarkily, showing a hint of a smirk on his bruised face, "You were this completely stoic asshole, who I assumed was going to kill me eventually, and now you're taking care of me? I changed Scorpion Sasori." Deidara closed his eyes, and his small smirk grew. "How about that..."

Sasori rolled his eyes, grabbing the washcloth inside the cup of water he had set on his sleeping bag. Inside the tent, Sasori was on his knees, looking after a pale, lethargic Deidara.

He brushed back the blonde's bangs, revealing the clouded-over left eye, scar running down to his mid-cheek. Sasori sighed, and traced the scar with his finger.

"Get some rest, brat. You'll need it—we're doing it again tomorrow."

"Fuck, un."

"That's why I said get some rest. I should, as well. Beating the shit out of you really took it out of me." Sasori turned over on his bag, deciding against going inside of it. He put the jar in the top-right corner of the tent, making sure he could use it for later.

Deidara chuckled, and snuggled into his sleeping bag, looking up at Sasori with his big blue eye, "Danna...can we spoon?"

"No."

"Oh...well...will you sleep with me, then? Er...well...can you hold me?" Sasori turned over on his left side, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, before sighing.

"Fine, whatever." He wrapped his arms around Deidara's wrapped form, and the blonde snuggled his head into Sasori's chest.

"Sweet dreams, Sasori, un."

"Hn..."

* * *

Deidara coughed up blood as Sasori elbowed him in the stomach.

He feel down, landing onto his back. The blonde continued to cough up blood, staining his tan face and pale lips with blood.

"You did better than usual today, runt. Sort of." Sasori helped Deidara up to his feet, but the blonde's fallible legs gave out, making him land on his bottom.

It had been two months since Deidara had begun training with Sasori, and, although he was much more agile, stronger, and lithe, Sasori was still far stronger than he, and would still royally kick his ass.

"Here..." Sasori brought out his hand again, and Deidara took it. The red-head brought the honey-haired boy onto his back once more, sighing as he walked back to the bridge.

Making his way towards the bridge, they walked through run-down apartment complexes with alleys in-between. The sidewalks were paved with hookers and the homeless, each begging for money in their own unique way.

The red-head tutted as he felt Deidara's gentle breathing on his back, the blonde snuggling his head in deeper. Sasori sighed.

"Sasori-kun..."

Brown eyes locked in a horrified stare, and he turned around slowly, very well knowing the only person who would use a Japanese honorific like that.

"Itachi." He said breathlessly.

For the first time in his life, Sasori was scared shitless.

"It's nice to see you again, Sasori-kun..." Itachi said, his voice and facial features showing not a smidgen of emotion.

Sasori snarled, propping the sleeping blonde up in his arms again, "Cut the crap, Itachi. Why are you here?"

Itachi smirked slightly, his eyes dancing with amusement, and he reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small handgun, pointing it towards Sasori.

"Brat." He said shakily, nudging the blonde awake.

"Hn...?" Deidara sleepily woke up, and was blinking his eyes, trying to get the dancing spots out of his eyes. The blonde could feel the tension between Sasori and the one with black hair, and wisely attempted to go into a nearby alley.

"I don't think so, Sasori-kun..." Itachi pulled out a gun, aiming it towards Deidara's head. The blonde froze, his breath catching in his throat.

"Let him _go, _Itachi. He has nothing to do with this." Sasori stepped cautiously towards Deidara, and Itachi turned the safety off on his gun.

"Contrarily, Sasori, he has much to do with it. Your argument is invalid."

"Deidara..."

Aim.

"_Run._"

Itachi fired a gun, and missed, giving Deidara a chance to run around into the alleyway. Sasori grunted, taking out his own and aiming for Itachi's ankle, missing. The few people in the area scattered as soon as they heard a gunshot, some giving out loud screams at the sound of a gun.

The two stood silently, each waiting for the other to make another move, guns both poised at each other's faces.

Another shot.

Sasori let out a cry of pain as he felt the bullet go through his left shoulder, and almost fell to the ground on his knees. He stood back up, swaying slightly as he did, color draining from his face. He aimed the gun once more, pointing it towards Itachi's kneecap.

He shot, missing, and jumped back as a bullet whizzed by his face. He grunted in pain as his wounded shoulder smacked into a brick wall. He slid down the wall, shuddering. Sasori ducked as he heard another shot, and quickly stood back up, clutching the gun in his right hand, shakily.

He clutched it, and aimed for Itachi's right shoulder, hitting him square in the middle. The brunette let out a loud grunt of pain, and shook, swaying in place to try and re-gain his balance, dropping the gun from his grasp.

"What the hell are you _doing? _Why did you try to shoot Deidara?" Sasori yelled, running up towards Itachi and punting the gun out of his reach, aiming the metal at his forehead.

"It's quite simple, Sasori-kun...Hidan told us all that you didn't want him to get hurt...if he did get hurt, you would go into a blind rage, making it easier to kill you."

"What the _fuck? _I don't have any freaking feelings for him! How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh please, Sasori," Itachi said, a sneer on his face, "It's obvious that you at least care about him. But since you're such a hard-ass, I doubt you even know that you have feelings for him. Just one of your obvious weaknesses." Itachi smirked.

"You sonuvabitch." Sasori snarled, and pulled the trigger, shooting the brunette right between the eyes.

Itachi fell over lifelessly, blood dripping out of the hole between his eyes. Sasori growled, and kicked the brunette harshly in the stomach several times, before having two arms wrap around his midsection to stop him.

"Sasori-Danna, enough." Sasori stood motionless, eyes losing their luster as he glanced down at Itachi's dead body.

"We need to move it, un."

"I know. There's a dumpster in that alley over there." Deidara nodded, and picked up the brunette's legs, while Sasori got the upper half, ignoring the savage pain that was in his left shoulder.

They moved into the alley, their sight losing strength as they were overcome with a shadow. Sasori squinted, and saw a dumpster, flies buzzing around it, in the far corner.

"Just a little further, brat." Deidara nodded, and continued to walk backwards, only stopping when Sasori did.

"Alright, on three, we heave his body up there. One, two, three!" The body landed with an 'umph' as it hit several trash bags. Sasori shut his eyes, trying to ignore the searing pain.

Deidara blinked, turning towards Sasori, who sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow. He walked up towards Deidara, and the blonde furrowed his eyebrows, gently touching Sasori's wounded shoulder, and sighing.

"We can't go a day without getting our asses kicked, can we?" Sasori grunted.

"Seems unlikely."

"There's a drug store around the corner, I'm going to go steal some tweezers. I'll be right back. Don't get into trouble." He chuckled, and bolted off around the corner.

Sasori sighed, sliding down the filthy brick wall, on the soles of his feet as his knees were bent, sticking out horizontally. He eyed a homeless man in the corner.

"'Ey Red." The foul man spoke up, and Sasori quirked an eyebrow. He wore an overly-large brown suede coat, tattered, with dirt in various spots. Faded jeans, holing in many places. His face was dirty—Sasori couldn't tell if he was African American or just had very poor hygiene—and he had a beard about three inches long. His curly hair stood out underneath the brown hat he was wearing, and his feet were bare.

"Hn?"

"Yeh like 'dat boy, don't'cha?"

Sasori sneered, "I don't see how that's your problem at all."

The man smiled contentedly—Sasori just thought he was under the influence of alcohol.

"Yeh boy, ye' like 'im. I 'kin see it in yo' face."

"Whatever..." He growled out, letting a grunt of pain as he unintentionally moved his injured shoulder.

"Yeh, I saw the way 'e was lookin' at yeh, boy."

"How did you figure out he was a boy so quickly?"

The man scratched the back of his head, giving a small burp, "Well, saw the apple on 'is neck, 'n the boy 'as a deep voice."

"I see. So what makes you think I give a fuck about him?"

The man grinned, "Yeh told 'im to run. Yeh don't tell sum'un yeh don't give a toot 'bout to run."

_'Why do homeless people have such acute observations?' _Sasori thought blandly.

"Yeh haven't told 'im yeh feelin's, 'ave yeh, boy?"

Sasori scowled, "I don't have any _feelings_ for him."

The man snorted, "Hoo man, dee-nial at it's finest. Boy, yeh gots it hard fer Blondie. Own up."

Sasori opened his mouth to rebuttal, but he was cut off by a shrieking voice yelling his 'surname' loudly.

The red head groaned, eyes looking off to the side and a grimace on his face as he saw the blonde hide in the shadows of the alley, waiting for the angry shop clerk to pass by.

Deidara nervously looked over at Sasori, a cocky grin forming at his lips, "Eeh...sorry about that. I had to get gauze and bandages, too, un." He walked over towards Sasori, who was rolling his eyes as obviously as possible.

"Oh stop it." Blonde hair tickled Sasori's neck as Deidara bent down, gently removing Sasori's hand from his wounded shoulder. He set the gauze and circular bandage hold—almost like a duct tape dispenser—on the ground, and pulled out the tweezers.

Deidara unzipped Sasori's jacket, and took off his blue shirt, leaving him half naked in front of the blonde. At this rate, the red-head was in too much pain to be embarrassed. Deidara pulled his hair tie out, his ponytail falling out and framing his face nicely, before he pulled it all back, including the fringe in his eye, into a messy ponytail.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch, Danna, so try to keep as still as you can, okay?" Sasori nodded, and Deidara took the tweezers out of the package, and brought them up to his wound.

Deidara quickly jammed the tweezers in, and Sasori let out a loud groan in pain. Deidara continued to move the object around until he found what he was looking for.

"Alright, this is the tough part. Be strong, Danna."

He started to remove the bullet, and Sasori's hand grasped Deidara's left one tightly. Deidara squeezed back, obviously knowing how hard it was for him. Sasori opened an eye to look at the blonde, who was concentrating very hard on helping his master.

"Almost got it...hang in there, un."

Sasori let out another loud groan of pain as Deidara removed the bullet, holding it in-between the tweezer. He smiled cockily, and his eye lit up coyly.

"Hard part's over. Here, hold this for me." He handed Sasori the bandage roll, and spread a generous amount of gauze on his fingers, and rubbed it over the wound. Sasori sighed, and loosened his hold on Deidara's hand.

The blonde capped the gauze bottle, and plucked the bandage roll in his hand. He wrapped it around the wound several times, using about a third of the roll. Cutting it with his teeth, he patted the spot gently before leaning back, proud of himself.

Sasori's pained breaths slowed down, and he sighed, and brought the blonde into his arms.

"Thank you."

The homeless man let out a howl of laughter, "Yeh still sho' 'bout that answer, boy?"

* * *

"_WHAT._"

"It's true, sir. We found his body in a dumpster in an alley." Kisame said, grimacing as a glass flew over his head, hitting a wall.

"Find him. Kill him. Kill him and Sasori." Pein's fist tightened, the broken glass shards digging into his skin, making his palm bleed profusely.

"Sir, with all due respect, the boy is very fast, strong, and flexible. As is Sasori. Send Konan; she can deal with them easily."

Pein snarled at Kisame, but closed his eyes, mentally counting to five to cool himself down, "She's not going, Kisame. Konan only goes when the situation is...very vital."

"But sir—."

"Silence. Take Zetsu with you—he'll be of use."

Kisame nodded silently, "Yes sir."

* * *

_Sixty-five reviews, please. _

_RAEG TYPE ARGH I NEED TO STOP FAGGING OVER HETALIA._


	8. Octo

_Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys. _

_Updating might be a bit slow soon, because school starts soon and I'm actually going to have to try with my studies instead of just winging it and getting A's. _

_© Kishimoto, the troll_

* * *

"Deidara, I hope you know that I owe my life to you." Sasori said, his eyes shifting up to Deidara's own, looking at him with a hint of mischievousness. Deidara tsked, and sat down in the tent next to Sasori, holding his knees up to his chest.

"I could say the same thing, un."

"They're going to be after us again, you know."

"I know."

"We have to hide out. My injury still hasn't healed and you're still damaged from the training I put you through. Geez, two months sure has trained you."

"I learned from the best." He said confidently.

Sasori ruffled his hair, and sighed, wondering why he got into this mess in the first place. He put a fist under his chin in thought, and Deidara scooted closer to him.

"Sasori? What's wrong?"

"Just wondering why I joined Akatsuki in the first place. Me and my damn sense of justice." He paused, "Or, after meeting you, lack thereof."

"Damn straight, un."

Sasori sighed, leaning back to lay on the sleeping bag. Deidara looked at him curiously.

"We need to form a plan, runt."

"That we do."

"I say that we keep moving from place to place, like abandoned buildings, bridges, and so forth. We can't stay in one place; that would be suicide. You said you were good with bombs, right kid?"

"Hell yes."

"How many can you make?"

"Depending on the materials, anywhere from five to twenty."

Sasori pursed his lips, "Well, what type of materials do you need?"

"What type of bomb do you want me to make, un?"

"One that blows up and kills a lot of people."

Deidara scoffed, folding his arms haughtily, Well that's not very specific, un."

Sasori sighed, "We have to thin their numbers. Again, they're going to be after us, so I think that we should wait for them to come after us, and then kill them."

"...maybe we could come up with a better plan along the way, un?"

Sasori sighed.

* * *

The two walked down a rather calm street, with the few patrons walking by every now and again, which was odd, considering it was rush-hour and traffic should've been booming. Of course, neither could complain about the lack of people. The liked it better that way.

They walked in silence, enjoying each other's silent company, until Deidara felt his skin crawl and the hair on his neck stand up.

"...we're being followed, un."

"No we're not. Stop being so paranoid." Sasori said, giving a look to the younger that said _'Shut up, I know we're being followed, don't say anything.'_

"Oh. Whoops. I guess I'm just a little jumpy today."

The two were blatantly aware of two shadowy figures lurking behind them, however, making that point clear would be a fatal decision.

Deidara turned to look at Sasori, mouthing the words _'They're going to attack eventually, why not get rid of them now?'_

Sasori snorted, "Because, idiot, that would be stupid. Wear them out."

"Aa. I see."

Kisame turned to Zetsu, who was standing next to him in the shadow of a building.

"Just what the _hell_ are they talking about?"

"I don't have a clue." The green-haired man said, and sighed. "However, if we continue to delay, we'll tire ourselves out. We should attack relatively soon."

"When they reach the corner?"

"I guess."

The two skulked out of the corner, pulling their black hoods over their faces. Kisame gripped his large sword, half of it out of its wrappings. Zetsu pulled out his handgun.

Deidara looked in the corner of his eye, and saw two shadowy figures approaching them. He tugged on Sasori's sleeve, causing the elder to glare down at him, but furrow his eyebrows when Deidara's eyes flickered over towards the two approaching them.

"Well, well. Looks like we don't have to keep it a secret any longer..." Sasori muttered, turning to face the two.

"Long time no see, Sasori." Kisame said, sharp teeth showing as he smiled cockily.

"...Holy shit, dude. Did your father fuck a shark or something?" Deidara said ineloquently, and Sasori face-palmed, letting out a deep sigh. Kisame muttered angrily under his breath.

"And what the fuck is up with you? Your eyes are really creepy, and...what's with the black and white? Is that your skin tone or did your mother smoke crack when she had you?" Zetsu looked unimpressed as Deidara questioned his genetics.

"Deidara. Shut the fuck up." He put his hand back at his side, and sent a glare towards Deidara, who huffed, muttering something off to the side.

"Pardon his idiocy. Mind clearing the area?" Kisame gave a brief nod, and Zetsu pulled out his gun, shooting in the air three times.

"Everybody outta the area _now!_" Kisame yelled, and people ran off the streets in fear—almost in a stampede.

"Thank you. So what's your business here, if I do ask?" Kisame snorted.

"To kill you and the blonde." Zetsu replied calmly.

"Oh. Well. Why him?" Sasori jabbed his thumb in Deidara's direction.

"Hidan told us about what happened when you fought him. Obviously he's your weakness."

Sasori gave a short, sarcastic laugh, " Bull_shit_. You know what my _weakness_ is? Bullets. In my _body._"

"Really now." Zetsu said, not convinced.

"Yes, _really_." Sasori said impatiently. "So are we going to do this, or prattle on incessantly like little old ladies reminiscing about their past?" Sasori took off his jacket, throwing it to the side. He motioned for Deidara to do the same, "Honestly, I got enough of that with my grandmother."

"I suppose..." Zetsu said, unzipping his black jacket slowly and tying it around his waist. Kisame did the same, but threw it off to the ground instead.

Deidara, impatient as always, clenched his fist, and ran up, swinging at Kisame, who jumped back and took his sword off of his back, cutting Deidara with it.

"Dammit Deidara." Sasori said, face-palming.

The blonde let out a grunt of pain, looking at his damaged right arm. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at how it had, in a way, burned the skin, instead of cutting it. Deidara noticed the small holes, and sent a confused glare towards Kisame.

"Samehada doesn't cut...it _shaves._" Kisame said with a wicked grin.

Deidara glared at him, snarling and baring his teeth. Sasori sent a glare towards him.

"You idiot, you attacked too early."

"Shut up."

"Looks like we have a lovers' quarrel, here." Kisame said, grinning snarkily as he did. Deidara rolled his eyes, and Sasori tutted.

"Right." Sasori said sarcastically.

"Well Sasori...let's get started."

Kisame rushed at him, sword in his hands. Sasori pushed Deidara out of the way, and kicked the sword, attempting to get it out of Kisame's hold, but falling short as Kisame held onto it tighter.

Zetsu aimed for Deidara, hitting the blonde square in the shoulder. Deidara screamed loudly in pain, and Sasori grunted.

_'Great, I have to take them on alone...'_

He was surprised, however, when he saw Deidara roundhouse kick Zetsu in the face. Sasori gave Deidara a confused look, and the blonde glared at him.

"Fuck you, Danna. I'm not staying out of this fight just because I got shot in the shoulder." Deidara smirked, "Unlike some people, I actually have a good pain tolerance."

Dodge. "You're a brat." Sasori said, narrowing his eyes down to slits.

"And you're a—umph!" Deidara coughed out blood as he was kicked square in the stomach by Zetsu, sending him flying back onto the pavement. Sasori cringed as he heard the blonde cough up blood.

"Lemme deal with 'em, Deidara. You're in no shape to—oh _Christ..._" He rolled his eyes, cringing as he saw Deidara get up.

"Good lord..." Sasori's eyes widened as he dodged a punch from Kisame, and jumped back.

"Nnh...shut the fuck up, Sasori, un..." Deidara said, blood trickling down to his chin, holding his injured shoulder.

"Jesus..." He looked over towards Zetsu and Kisame, who were smirking. "Shall we continue?"

"As soon as you're done." Kisame smiled, and rushed at Sasori with his sword.

Sasori jumped up, and balanced himself on the sword, giving a short kick into Kisame's face. He looked to his left to see Deidara kicking Zetsu, and missing, getting punched in the stomach.

Sasori grumbled, and Kisame took Sasori's distraction to his advantage by swinging the sword, making Sasori fall off. He fell to the ground, and rolled out of the way as Kisame pounded his sword into the ground. Standing up, Sasori kicked Samehada out of Kisame's hands, kicking it a few feet away.

Sasori ran to grab it, use his own weapon against him. However, spikes came shooting out of the hilt, severely damaging his left hand and making it unusable. He fell to the ground in pain, on his knees, looking at his hand in horror as the blood slowly trickled out of it.

Kisame smirked, walking up casually to Sasori. He picked up the sword, leaning on it casually, and kicked Sasori hard in the stomach, making him double over in pain on his side.

"I programed the hilt of Samehada to recognize my skin graph. Took quite a while and a lot of effort to do so, but very worth it. If you aren't me, that," He motioned towards Sasori's hand, "will happen to you."

Sasori coughed up blood, and Kisame brought up his sword, raising it above his body.

"Nice knowing you, Sasori. Hope you have a good afterlife." Sasori peeked an eye open at Kisame.

"Really now?"

"No."

And with that, he brought his sword down.

That is, until, a gunshot was heard.

Kisame furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at his chest, a bullet hole sticking through it. He widened his eyes boredly, and dropped his sword weakly.

"Oh."

He dropped to the ground in a humph, and bled silently, not giving a word of complaint.

Zetsu's eyes widened in shock as he saw his comrade get shot, and immediately launched at Deidara, holding him up in the air by his neck, choking him.

Deidara dropped his gun, giving out choked messages as he tried to get his airway working. He grasped valiantly at Zetsu's hands, teary eyes looking into the psychopathic ones of Zetsu.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Zetsu said, his pupil-less eyes maniacal and gleaming happily as he watched Deidara struggle, clawing desperately at his hands.

Sasori looked up, hearing Deidara's choked cries, "Deidar_A!_" He yelled, and painfully got up onto his feet, running over towards the blonde, despite all the pain in his body.

Using all of his energy into a single punch, he got Zetsu square in the ribs, sending him flying back into a brick wall and releasing his hold on Deidara's throat. The impact had killed him, as Sasori saw no movement of his chest. The blonde dropped to the ground—as did Sasori.

Deidara coughed repeatedly, trying to get air to his brain. Sasori slowly went over to him, and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sasori whispered out, his voice weak. Deidara only nodded. He turned him around in his arms, and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

Sasori placed a hand in Deidara's hair, and looked into his eyes, laced with fear. He couldn't really blame him, really. They had nearly been killed yet another time.

Ironically, the strongest person Sasori knew at the moment was the weakest person in the world. He knew he had to take matters into his own hands.

Bringing his face down, he kissed the boy.

This time, it felt right.

* * *

"Kisame and Zetsu are dead. There's only Konan, Hidan and I left."

Pein calmly sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"You and Hidan go take care of the boy. Failure is not an option."

Kakuzu nodded, and turned his back to Pein to walk out the door.

"Kakuzu." Pein called, and the tattooed man stopped.

"Yes, sir?"

"You come back alive, without killing the boy, and I will kill you myself. Am I clear?"

Kakuzu nodded.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

_Askljkl rage typing why do you people wanna see Deidara get hurt so badly? Jesus Christ, you're more sadistic than me, and I'm the one writing this shit._

_80 reviews, people. _


	9. Novem

_WOW WOOPS SORRY GUYS DICK MOVE ON MY PART._

_I haven't been thanking any of you for reviews. Erm, I know I've been a demanding bitch and all, but srsly, I should thank you._

_So thanks, you guys! Reviews make me happy. I always read every single one of them. _

_Early chapter just for you rascals._

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

Sasori rubbed Deidara's back comfortingly, the young boy still slightly traumatized by the experience. The two were sitting in the tent, ready to move whenever Deidara came to his senses.

"We almost _died..._"

Sasori nodded.

"_Again..._"

Sasori nodded.

"It was too close this time. Too close." Deidara looked up at Sasori, eyes wide. "You have to train me. Like, right now."

"You're in no shape, and neither am I. They're going to come after us again, however, if Leader hasn't added any new members, only three are left—minus Leader himself." Sasori sighed. "I shouldn't have gotten into this whole mess. I never should've joined Akatsuki in the first place."

Deidara slapped him.

"Stop being a Doubtful Debbie. It's annoying. Plus, after _you_ killed a bunch of mass murderers, drug dealers, n' shit and in the time span of two years, the crime rate went down, all thanks to you." Deidara squeezed his hand gently, but then furrowed his eyebrows, "How did you get put into a coma, anyway?"

Sasori sighed, "It's a long story."

Deidara got out of his hold, sitting cross-legged in front of him, "I've got time, un."

"We really _don't._"

"Shut the hell up and tell me anyway. I've been patient these past few months for you to tell me yourself, but I guess I have to _ask _you."

Sasori rubbed the back of his neck, trying to recall the memory.

"Alright...it's a long story, but..."

* * *

_Six years ago_

* * *

Sasori looked around, furrowing his eyebrows as he saw the hideout. It was hidden in a building on the far side of town, where nobody passed it a second glance.

The red-head sighed, pushing up the dirty tartan that served as a door, making eye contact with eight figures, standing in a row.

Far left, one with long black hair, and a pasty-looking face. A kid with coal-black eyes and same color hair to his left, and a blue-skinned man with teeth that could cut through steel. A man wearing a turban of some sort, with the freakiest eyes Sasori'd ever seen, and a rather irate looking silver haired man next to him, with a two-toned, green-haired man last in the lineup.

In the middle of the people, a man with orange hair sat on a large, ornamental chair—almost a _throne..._He saw a bored-looking blue haired girl standing to his right, an origami flower in her hair.

The orange man stood from the chair, opening his arms and giving a sinister smile, "Welcome, Sasori Akasuna. Thank you for taking me up on that offer." Pein clasped a hand on Sasori's shoulder, and the red-head looked at it as if it was going to suddenly grab hold of his neck and try to kill him.

"No need to be afraid." Pein ushered Sasori closer, and motioned to all the members with a wave of his hand.

"Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu. Konan is the only female." Pein said. "We all work in partners, Konan being mine. Kakuzu and Hidan being a team, Kisame and Itachi being one, and Orochimaru and Zetsu being the only two exceptions. Zetsu actively works without one. Orochimaru does as well."

"Why's that?" Sasori asked, obviously confused why the two-toned man worked solo.

"...He's not a people person."

"That's ironic."

Pein said nothing, pushing Sasori forward, and sitting back in his seat.

"Now Sasori, you will be put to the test to see if you are...adequate enough to join. It will be hand-to-hand. If you wish to turn back, turn back now, because after you join Akatsuki, the only way out is in a body bag." Pein stared intensely at him, and Sasori looked on boredly.

"I see. When will it begin?"

"Now."

Sasori looked up just in time to see Orochimaru rushing him.

* * *

An hour later, Sasori cracked his knuckles to see eight people lying on the floor in pain.

"What's next?"

Pein widened his eyes, a thoroughly impressed look on his face.

"Nothing. Congratulations, you're in the Akatsuki."

"Do I get a partner?"

Pein pointed to Orochimaru, groaning in pain, "Orochimaru."

"Aa."

A sinking feeling made its way in his stomach; why did he feel like he was making a mistake?

* * *

In a short span of a year, Sasori had accomplished much—with the help of his partner and the Akatsuki, of course.

He'd put around fifty drug dealers in prison, twenty murderers, and thirty people on charge with sexual abuse. At first, the red-head was worried about what the Police would do, finding out a boy at the age of thirteen had a gun; his nerves were calmed when Leader had said Kakuzu had begrudgingly bribed them to 'stay the hell out of their way'.

Of course, Orochimaru was a fine partner—both respected each other to the utmost extent. However, Sasori found it more than creepy that he was more interested in Itachi than himself. That hadn't hindered their progress, though, up until recently.

Orochimaru had attacked Itachi, reasons unknown. Pein was, in short, rather irked that one of his senior members attacked one of his best members. Needless to say, he was kicked out of the group, the only person to leave Akatsuki and not leave in a body bag.

Sasori had heard he had been killed by some gun-wielding jackass who apparently had a grudge against the pale man. It could've been a lie, however, Sasori chose to believe it.

"Here's the money I found." Sasori threw Pein a large wad of money, bundled up with a rubber band over it. Pein caught it in his left hand, putting it in his back pocket.

"I'll give this to Kakuzu later. Did you kill him?"

Sasori sighed, "I tried not to, but the bastard shot himself. He knew I was coming and killed himself." He ran a hand through his hair, "Could've gotten a nice bounty too—shut Kakuzu up for a while."

"I understand." Pein nodded, and sent him off into the back room.

The hideout was a large building, and as you entered it, a door leading to the main room. Pein had said it was a dance studio at one time.

The room was large, very spacious, serving as a meeting room. A door in the back led to the back room, as they so creatively called it, served as an entertainment area, with a cheap antennae T.V, billiards, and a ping-pong table, along with a tattered couch, a dirty rug, and two old recliners.

The floor was black tile, dirty as hell. The walls were moldy, with the wooden paneling looking in quite disarray, and the ceiling, Sasori thought, very likely had asbestos.

A door next to it led to a very spacious office, which they put down cots in and slept in. It was tolerable, but not a five star hotel. Especially during his first winter—quite drafty.

"Oh fuck, this shit is so uncomfortable!"

"Hidan, it's not that bad, so shut up." Kakuzu said, letting out a low growl in his voice.

"Fuck you, Cocksucker! At least I don't masturbate to money!"

"Shut the hell up, you albino freak." Zetsu hissed at him fiercely, effectively shutting Hidan up.

Sasori sighed, shutting the book he was reading and sliding it under the cot, and walked on the wooden boards barefoot, heading towards the bathroom.

He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows as he head Pein's voice, talking deeply to Itachi.

"Take out the school. Kill everyone inside. We don't need more people growing up to kill. It'll only cause more suffering."

Sasori raised his eyebrows, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Sir, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Positive. Now leave. Remember: Elm street, we want to send out a message. That people shape the fuck up or get the hell out."

"I understand."

Sasori widened his eyes. Elm street? That was a goddamned elementary school. He was going to kill a bunch of little kids? They were innocent, they didn't deserve to be punished. Granted, some of them would grow up and be bad seeds, but that could be taken care of later.

He shuffled his feet quickly down the hall to the bathroom, forgetting all about his bladder's need to empty. Sasori paced in the room.

Obviously he had to do something. They were just little kids. They didn't _do_ anything.

_'Yet. You have to think in Leader's mindset...'_

Still, it wasn't right. Kill the people who deserved it. Leave the innocent out of the equation, it wasn't worth bringing unwanted attention by killing randomly.

He paused. But knowingly getting in the way of Leader's plans? That would end up with him 'leaving the organization'.

Pursing his lips, Sasori decided he didn't really give a shit.

Those kids were innocent, and weren't doing anything to harm the general community.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he formulated a plan.

* * *

"After that...well..."

Sasori was cut off by a kunai sticking in his back.

He slumped to the ground, grunting painfully as he landed in Deidara's lap. The blonde gasped, and looked up, seeing Hidan standing quite a few feet away, another kunai spinning on his left index finger.

"That's just warning, blondie. We found out where you two were hiding. Comin' back tomorrow to show you two a...fun time." Hidan smiled maniacally. "And you two are gonna get fucked up pretty bad."

Deidara growled, but seeing as the silver-haired man probably wasn't fucking around, decided not to attack, "And makes you think that, un?" He lifted Sasori up by the shoulders, the elder giving another loud grunt of pain. Deidara wrapped his arms around the red-head's back to support him, giving Hidan a death glare.

"Because you two are in absolutely no condition to fight. Honestly, how the fuck you two managed to make it alive up to now is astounding." Hidan tutted, "But even if you _do _manage to kill us, Leader and Konan will absolutely _annihilate _you."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you go fuck off? Go bash your head into a wall, or do you want me to do that for you again?"

The silver-haired man's eye twitched, "Fuck you, blondie."

Deidara held onto his master tighter, grinding his teeth together, "I'd rather you not, un."

Hidan gave a short laugh, "Smartass. Well, you've got twenty-four hours to either get the hell out of this town or you both die." Hidan bit the inside of his cheek, "See you tomorrow."

He walked off laughing, and Deidara brought Sasori's face up, looking into his pain-twisted face.

"C'mon Sasori-Danna, we have to get out of here..." Deidara whispered, and Sasori let out a grunt of defiance, rolling out of Deidara's hold, and ripping the kunai out of his back. Deidara crawled over to him, turning him over onto his back and searching for some spare bandages and gauze, finding a little. He spread a generous amount on his hand, and rubbed it over the wound. He quickly tore off some white bandages, and wrapped it around his wound, happy with his handiwork. He sighed, laying next to Sasori and snuggling into his chest.

"Damn you and your high pain tolerance..." Deidara sighed, "Why don't you want to get out?"

"Because Leader'll find me. He has followers, and they'll find me. I want to get out of this town, but there's something I need you to do."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at the elder quizzically, "What's that?"

"Build five bombs. We have to blow up this city."

The blonde ripped out of his hold, glancing down at Sasori with a mix of curiosity and anger.

"Can I ask _why...? _I mean, do you even know where to get the frickin' materials, un?"

"I know a guy. I spoke to him a couple days ago when you were out getting money. Thought he died or was in jail, but I guess not. He provided me with most of the ingredients I used to make poisons. Provides most of the criminals in this town with the stuff they need. "

"Why don't you make them any more?"

"It's been four years. Hell if I can remember the simplest one. All of the formulas were back in the hideout, so they probably threw them out."

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, effectively sighing and laying back down in his original position, "Alright. So, are you expecting me to be a suicide bomber and blow myself up?"

Sasori snorted, "Hell no. Can you put a timer in 'em? That way we'll be far away while we watch this dreaded town burn."

"Of course, un." Deidara looked up at Sasori, "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Well, when I first met you, you were like, super-justice man. And now you're making me blow up the town you protected. That's...a bit odd. Very fickle, Sasori-Danna." Deidara tapped Sasori's nose.

Sasori took the finger off, taking his hand in his own, "It's because I realized that everything I did was in vain. Leader just...stripped everything I did. Believe me, though, you had a bit to do with it."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows once more, but was silenced before he could satisfy his question, "Everybody has a little bit of evil in them. Because people just allow things to happen. I managed to clean up the town, and the 'good' just let it go to waste. So even innocent children have a little bit of evil in them." Sasori snorted, "Or at least will."

"I see..." Deidara snuggled deeper into Sasori, the red-head wrapping an arm around the boy.

"Hn...rest up, we have to get moving tomorrow. We're going out to a different field to do a little more target practice with the gun."

"Alright..." Sasori kissed the top of his head, and grunted.

"Goodnight, stupid runt."

Deidara weakly laughed, "Love you too, Sasori-Danna."

Their fingers still intertwined, they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_100 reviews. Not too much. _

_Oh, and just to let you know, a lemon is coming rather soon._


	10. Ten

_FFFFFFFFFFFFF_

_Sorry about the mistake, guys._

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"Deidara, I have the directions to the man I need you to meet to get the supplies."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, taking the small piece of paper in Sasori's grasp, "But Sasori-Danna, Hidan and Kakuzu, they're going to be around today—."

"I don't care. I'll take them on myself, I'll be fine."

"You got a kunai in the shoulder yesterday."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Shut up, that was just a flesh wound." Sasori gave him a small push, and the blonde grunted in annoyance.

"Sasori, I don't want to leave you to fend them off yourself."

"Then you better get moving, huh?"

Deidara grumbled, and set off.

"And remember to come right back here once you get the supplies! Don't be late! You know how much I hate waiting, runt!" He yelled, and Deidara gave a curt wave before climbing on top of the bridge.

The red-head sighed, and laid back down, giving himself time to think and rest before Hidan and Kakuzu inevitably arrived.

Where exactly did he stand with Deidara?

Sure, they kissed. And cuddled. And hugged more intimately than brothers. And—oh hell, Sasori had feelings for the brat.

He, dare he say it, _loved him._

Sasori scowled. Of all the times to finally have his hormones kick in.

Undoing the tent, and placing all the metal rods together, he held them all in one hand before setting them down on the flattened-out tent covering, rolling them up inside of it. He stood back, feeling rather proud of his handiwork.

"Huh. That didn't take very long." He stared up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the violent rays. From the look of the positioning, it was somewhere around noon. Sighing blandly, he slid down to the dirt below, putting his hood over his head, back to one of the pillars. Red hair came over his eyes, obscuring his view.

The position was horrid for sleeping in, but no other options were given.

He sighed, his mind drifting back to the immature blonde. He was different, very different. Insane, and if Sasori had met him four years ago, he would've been dead. The blonde had changed him, along with Sasori developing himself to be more open-minded.

"How droll..." He muttered, and closed his eyes, attempting to get just a bit of sleep before Hidan and—

"Hey, asshole!" Sasori groaned, standing up painfully. He looked over towards Hidan and Kakuzu, the latter staring at him with his beady eyes, the former looking at him smugly, eyes closed.

"You're gonna die today, Sasori. Your little blonde bitch isn't around to fuckin' protect you, huh?" Sasori clenched his fist.

"Hidan, quiet. Morals, remember them." Kakuzu sent a subtle glare over to Hidan, who waved his hand absentmindedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuckin' morals. So, am I going first or are you?"

"Ladies first, Hidan." Kakuzu said, and the silver-haired man snorted, stepping up towards the red-head.

"Surprised you're still up, Sasori. Damn, that high pain tolerance of yours really comes in handy." Hidan whistled, showing his point, "Too bad mine's higher. And you're...well...quivering like a bitch. Must be the severe ass-kicking you've gotten the past few days. Right, Kuzu?"

"Hidan, shut the hell up and just kill him, for the love of Christ."

"Impatient bitch. And that was always Midget's forte."

"I'm two inches shorter than you." Sasori said pointedly, and Hidan shrugged.

"Shorter is shorter." Hidan walked up closer to Sasori, hand holding the stun baton hanging limply by his side.

"Just shut the hell up, please, and let's start fighting. Honestly, this is starting to get on my nerves."

"There it is! Akasuna's infamous fucking impatience."

Sasori growled, "Let's just get this over with."

Hidan shrugged, "Whatever suits your fancy."

Turning the stun baton on, he rushed towards Sasori, who jumped to the right out of the way. Hidan slid across the ground, stabbing the baton in the ground to anchor himself, turning back again to rush Sasori once more.

Knowing that playing Cat and Mouse would do no good, Sasori clenched his fists, waiting for the silver-haired man to get closer.

When he did, Sasori slammed his fist into Hidan's stomach, eyes flickering to the side as the baton narrowly missed him. The Jashinist went flying back, his back hitting a supportive pillar.

Getting up painfully, Hidan rubbed the back of his head. Popping his neck, he turned and gave Sasori a snarky look, "Pretty damn good, Midget. Better than last time, anyway."

Showing no expression, Sasori clenched his fist again, pulling out a small dagger from his pocket. Hidan whistled lowly, and turned towards Kakuzu, eyebrows raised.

"Damn, Kuzu, our little boy's grown up!"

"Shut up." Sasori said, rushing Hidan, the dagger being held in his right hand, long tip pointing out from his jacket sleeve. The shorter swung as he got close, but Hidan jumped far to the left, wincing at the noise the blade made when it hit the cement.

Sasori's head swished to the side, eyes boring holes into Hidan's head. Hidan gave a short laugh. He quickly dug into a pouch on the side of his jeans taking out three shuriken and throwing them at Sasori. Two missed, one grazed his cheek.

He wiped the blood of his cheek with the sleeve, pale skin tainted by red. Sasori held the dagger tighter, and flipped on his heel towards Hidan—turned to the side, his glare intensified as his mouth was covered by his shoulder.

"Goddammit, would you just _die?_" Sasori growled out, his patience wearing more and more thin.

The two rushed each other, and Sasori managed to stick the dagger deep into Hidan's bicep, while also getting hit in the hip with the stun baton.

Tottering back, Sasori clenched his teeth painfully, aware of the burning pain in his hip. He glared boredly up at Hidan, who was swearing colorfully in many different languages. Sasori rubbed the back of his neck casually, looking away embarrassingly.

"Fuck, you grazed it nice and deep. Shit..." Hidan touched the wound gently, bringing his fingers up to his lips and licking off the blood.

Sasori wheezed, gripping his left hip tightly. He stole a quick glance at Kakuzu, who was sitting on the ground Indian style, watching the fight. He quickly turned his head back to Hidan, who was rushing towards him. Sasori did the same, and they clashed again.

Hidan kept a stance while running—baton in his right hand, held behind his shoulder as he could get a clear swing in towards his torso. Sasori readied himself, knees bent, right foot behind the left, elbows bent by his sides with the dagger firmly held in his right hand.

_'Wait for it...come on, get closer...I want to end this...' _

Closer...

Closer...

_'Now!'_

In one feral swoop, Sasori gave Hidan one clean cut through the stomach.

Coughing, Hidan dropped the baton, tongue becoming redder as blood gathered in his mouth. Dropping to the ground on his knees, he clutched the baton weakly. He gagged, and spit blood on the already bloodied dirt, pounding his fist into the dirt.

Sasori turned around, looking at Kakuzu, a surprised look on his face—as surprised as he could get, though. The covering on his face, showing only his eyes. He walked towards Kakuzu silently, blood dripping slowly off the blade he was holding.

"Kakuzu...are you ready?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but not really. Besides, I think Hidan still has some fight in him."

"What?"

Too late.

A searing pain went through Sasori's body as Hidan stabbed him in the back with the stun baton on full power. Hidan smirked, and Kakuzu's eyes held a sense of satisfaction as he watch Sasori twitch and scream in utter agony.

As Hidan puled away, Sasori dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, shaking, barely supporting himself. He spit up blood, and sent a sharp glare towards Hidan, who shrugged it off casually. The platinum-haired man charged the baton again, hitting Sasori in the ribs.

Gasping for air, Sasori vomited violently. He weakly looked to the side, to see Hidan grinning sadistically, his eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets. He dug his nails into his palms, the pain incomparable to what he was feeling at the moment.

"I think I'm going to have fun with him before we take him to Pein. S'at okay, 'Kuzu?" Kakuzu gave a grunt of approval, and the smile on Hidan's face grew larger.

"Fuck yes."

Sasori felt tears run down his face as he was prodded in the stomach this time. He slammed his fist on the ground, trying to find something, _anything_, that would take the pain away.

_'Deidara, please hurry back soon...please for the love of God...' _

"Who the hell are you people?!" Sasori turned his head around weakly to see the blonde coming towards him, two brown paper bags in his hands.

He set them down gently, quickly pulling out the gun in his back pocket, aiming it for Hidan's head, "You have three seconds to get the hell away from Sasori-Danna, or I put a bullet through your brain."

Hidan put his hands in the air, effectively dropping the baton. Deidara nudged the gun, making Hidan back away from him, hands remaining in the air.

"Who the hell are you, un?" He said, directing the gun towards Kakuzu, who put his hands in the air.

"Kakuzu. I'm that one's partner." He jabbed his thumb in Hidan's direction.

"Get up and go join your partner over there, un." Kakuzu consented—for obvious reasons.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, and shot Hidan in the kneecap, effectively disabling him. Kakuzu furrowed his eyebrows, leaning down to ease his partner.

"Fuckin' hurts, 'Kuzu..." Hidan said angrily, tears running down his face. Kakuzu patted him on the back, trying to help his injured partner calm down.

Deidara smirked, and nodded his head quickly before running over towards Sasori, still shaking and supporting himself with his arms. He wrapped his arms around the red-head, pulling him up into a sitting position.

"Danna..." Deidara hugged Sasori around the waist, and the heavily wounded man chuckled, rubbing Deidara's scalp gently with his right hand.

"Thanks for coming..."

"That's what she said, un..." Deidara gave a short laugh at the scowl Sasori sent him. The red-head's scowl softened as he felt Deidara hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left you, Sasori-Danna..."

"Nothin' to be sorry for, brat." Sasori kissed his forehead gently, digging his fingers into the golden locks.

"Here...I'll go deal with...them...and you get your energy back..." Deidara helped Sasori up, taking the gun with him, leaning him against a pillar.

"Stay here, okay? If I get hurt, don't do anything. If I start to die, well..." A pregnant pause followed, and Deidara looked him in the eyes, "...don't try to save me."

Deidara pecked him on the lips before stepping up, grasping the gun tightly in his right hand.

Kakuzu noticed the blonde coming towards him, and stood up. Hidan looked at him warily, and gulped noticeably.

"Careful 'Kuzu, this fucker's feisty."

"I see that..." He stepped forward, closer to Deidara.

The two eyed each other down. Sasori noted that the scene was almost comical in the way they were standing—similar to Wild west shows he'd seen as a child, with the outlaw criminal and the good guy, tension rising before the shootout began.

"So...Deidara, right?"

"Correct." Deidara clenched his fists, taking the same stance Sasori did—right foot behind left, elbows bent and near his sides, etc.—as he saw Kakuzu take out...something.

"Hoshit..." Deidara said, eying the chain whip Kakuzu had taken out, about six feet long, holding the end in his right hand and some of the chains in his left.

"Nice reaction, kid. You do know that you and Sasori have caused quite a bit of trouble for us, right?"

"Our duty, un." Deidara clenched his fists tighter, nails digging into his palms.

Kakuzu closed his eyes, letting the rest of the whip fall to the ground, "Well, we're going to have to change that, aren't we?"

"Bring it on."

Deidara rushed him, and Kakuzu snapped the whip. Deidara jumped to the left, putting his right hand on the ground to steady himself as he slid. He rushed him once more, jumping to the left again, trying to get near him without actually being hit by the ominous-looking whip.

He rushed at him again, and Kakuzu swung it low and quick, aiming for his ankles. Deidara jumped up, eyes flicking up towards the bottom of the low bridge.

Kakuzu swung it again, hitting Deidara in the side and sending him tumbling to the ground, a gash in his side.

"No fuckin' fair, un...you've got a damn weapon." Deidara stood up painfully.

"I don't care."

"Deidara, use the gun, dammit." Sasori said gruffly, and Deidara gave a low growl.

He pointed the gun at Kakuzu, shooting once, but nothing coming out, "Out of ammo, un..."

Sasori sighed, clicking his own gun to reaffirm his suspicions, "Me too...Here." Sasori kicked the dagger towards Deidara, "That'll help a little."

Deidara nodded, leaning down to pick it up, giving Sasori a nice view of his backside.

_'Huh. He has a nice ass.'_

Deidara yelped when Kakuzu swung the whip, jumping out of the way quickly. He swung again, swinging it towards the left, in an arc-like motion, knocking Deidara to the ground.

Blonde hair obscured his vision as he looked up towards Kakuzu, who was coming towards him. He tried to get up, but the pain in his side was too great.

"You're a troublesome little brat..." Kakuzu forced his chin up painfully, looking into his eye curiously. He pulled the blonde up to his feet, using his right hand to keep his wrists behind his back and his left to keep his chin up.

"Some kid you've got here, Sasori." Kakuzu leaned his head down, sniffing Deidara. The blonde squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with the closeness.

Sasori coughed, and forced himself up on his elbows to see what was happening, as the only thing he could hear were Deidara's grunts. He saw Kakuzu holding Deidara, apparently in a position that was hurting the blonde. Sasori wheezed, and feel back on his back painfully, trying to will himself to get back up.

"Get off me, un!" Deidara cried out as Kakuzu's grip tightened on his wrists and chin, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Hm...you're quite interesting. And beautiful..." Kakuzu licked the tears at the corner of his eyes. Deidara continued to struggle against him, kicking him in leg harshly, making his grip slip and giving Deidara a chance to get away.

"Little shit..." Kakuzu rubbed his leg, and brought his whip on Deidara again, cutting him harshly across the back. The blonde let out a cry of pain, and Kakuzu looked at him boredly.

He whipped him again, causing Deidara to let out another cry of pain. Sasori struggled to move from his position to help him.

"Hidan, throw me your baton."

Hidan weakly threw it a few feet from him, causing Kakuzu to snort in amusement, walking towards it slowly.

Sasori forced himself on his feet, and ran over to the baton as quickly as he could, and picked it up just in the nick of time before Kakuzu could get it.

"The hell are you doing, Sasori?"

Saying nothing, he turned it on and stabbed Kakuzu in the gut with it. He grunted, and staggered back painfully, effectively dropping the chain whip from his hand. Sasori rushed at him while he was distracted, and hit him in the gut again, making him vomit and keeping him disabled.

Sasori walked over to Deidara, dropping on his knees painfully, and cradled the boy's body against his, holding one arm underneath him while the other stayed on his left hand on his waist.

"Danna...we have to kill them, un."

Sasori nodded, and took the dagger gently from his hand, laying Deidara on the ground, and walked up to Kakuzu, stabbing him straight in the heart, lifting it out and leaving him on the ground, gushing out blood, heavy amounts of pain surging throughout his body. Sasori looked at him lethargically, turning to a half-dead Hidan, balancing the dagger's point on the tip of his finger.

"You're next."

"...Fuck."

"Appropriate response."

He stuck the knife in quickly, taking it out and letting bleed.

"Ha...fucker."

"Indeed."

He walked back over to Deidara, staggering with each step, and lifted him into his lap painfully, his head resting near his heart, bottom in his lap and knees bent, feet on the ground. Sasori rubbed his back gently, trying to get his coughing to stop.

"Sasori...I'm sorry, I made you get more hurt, un." Sasori tangled his fingers in his hair, and brought their lips together gently, caressing them, massaging them.

"It's alright, brat."

"...What's next, Danna?"

Sasori turned his head towards the boy, who looked at him questioningly, "I mean...who's left?"

"Konan. And...Leader."

"Oh..." Deidara lowered his head, knowing very well just what was going to happen next.

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"..."

"I see, un." Deidara gently cupped the sides of his bruised face, looking in his brown eyes intently and lovingly, and brought their lips together gently, passionately. Sasori poked his tongue at Deidara's lips, asking for entrance, which was obliged quickly. He found Deidara's tongue, and played with it, gently running the muscle underneath the blonde's own.

Pulling back, Deidara's face was slightly blushed and his eyes were half-lidded, lips parted so pants could come out evenly. Sasori grasped his face lightly, and put their foreheads together.

Their lips crashed together once more, intensity much more than the previous. Sasori put his right hand on his left hip, left hand resting on his right thigh. Deidara's right hand went on Sasori's left, their fingers tangling together, while his right went into his short red locks. Sasori nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip, and the blonde moaned, opening his mouth. The red-head was quick to push his tongue inside, running it along the blonde's own. Deidara moaned, and tightened his grip on Sasori's hair.

Deidara whimpered slightly when Sasori pulled back, and the red-head found the sight comical; the normally cocky and egotistical attitude was replaced with a submissive and needy aura.

He grasped onto Sasori's shirt, and Sasori placed his head underneath his chin, arms around Deidara's triceps, kissing the top of his head gently.

"I love you." Sasori whispered, burying his head into the golden locks, unintentionally smelling it.

"...I love you, too." Deidara gave a short chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Haven't said those words in a damn long time, un." Sasori smirked, showing a bit of teeth.

"Hah. Same here."

A light gust blew through the area, the scent of blood and sweat flooding their nostrils. Sasori drew the smaller boy into him, and held onto him tighter.

"We need to get out of here and to that building on Belvedere. Like, right now." Deidara nodded, and stood up painfully. He grabbed a jacket from a pile of clothes, and put it on quickly, pulling the hood over his head to obscure his face. Sasori did the same.

"C'mon, let's get going. Grab the bag of food. Can you carry it? I'll get the clothes."

"Yeah, I can carry it."

"Sure?"

"Un." Deidara grabbed the back of food, in a cheap plastic bag, and Sasori grabbed two bags of his own.

"Ready?" Deidara nodded, and they set off.

* * *

"It's just you and me left, Pein."

"Indeed. They'll probably be moving by now. Konan, we attack next week. Might as well give them a fair fight."

"I understand." She turned to leave, but stopped herself, "Pein...what if we lose? All of our efforts were in vain?"

He scratched his chin, "We won't lose, Konan. We won't. Trust me."

"If so, what if one of us dies?"

"Unlikely."

"...I see."

A pregnant pause followed, and Konan met his eyes, "If I die, don't try to save me."

"..."

She left without a word.

* * *

_Seriously guys, review._


	11. Undecim

_I tried to make this really awkward. I think I failed pretty hard at it._

_And yeah, it is a lemon. _

_© Kishimoto, the Troll_

* * *

Sasori leaned up against the wall in the abandoned warehouse, Deidara's head resting in his lap as he stroked the blonde's hair gently. Deidara shivered slightly, pulling the blanket on top of him closer to his body.

"I don't want to die, Sasori-Danna." Deidara said blandly, no emotion in his voice.

Sasori pulled the boy up in his lap so he could stare into his eye, and Sasori smirked slightly, "Remember that crap the other day you were spouting, how everything was 'transient' and you wanted to go out 'with a bang'?"

Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, looking off to the side, "Oh shut up, un. Asshole..."

The red-head smirked, and kissed him. Deidara kissed back energetically, and Sasori fell on his back, Deidara on top of him. Sasori's left hand stayed on his ass, his right digging into the long blonde locks. Both of Deidara's hands were on Sasori's shoulders, his back arced down in a dip.

Their tongues danced, and Sasori gave his bottom a squeeze, and Deidara gave out a soft, guttural moan. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Danna...I want..."

Sasori raised and eyebrow, and massaged Deidara's scalp with his right hand, "What, brat?"

"Just...I don't want to say it...just...please, un!" He said, his eye clouding over with lust. Sasori's raised his eyebrows, and understood what he was asking.

"You horny little bastard." Sasori chuckled, and kissed him again.

"Sasori, I don't want to die without...doing this. With you."

Deidara looked in his eyes. Passionately. It scared Sasori.

He didn't know what to do.

"Uhm..." Sasori looked stupefied, obviously trying to escape the situation. Deidara furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"Do you not want to, un?"

"It's not that I don't want to...well, sort of, seeing as I'm a virgin and I find sex positively repulsive. But somebody, God only knows who I can remember who it was, told me how...this kind of sex works. And...I don't want to hurt you."

Deidara's lips thinned, and he closed his eyes and nodded, "I understand, un. Should I top?"

Sasori sneered, "Not in a million years, brat."

They kissed again, Sasori continued to grope his bottom, Deidara not minding all that much. He flipped positions, Deidara digging his hands into Sasori's short, blood-red hair.

"Jesus Christ, Deidara. You sure change personalities quick when turned on." Sasori smirked, pulling back to look at Deidara's face—eyes closed, flush on his cheeks, panting.

"Shut up..." He said, pulling Sasori down for another kiss.

At the moment, neither Sasori, nor Deidara, knew just what the hell they were doing. Kissing, groping, moaning and groans were the only thing they were able to do at that moment.

"Erm...I know you want to, Deidara, but I'm not quite sure what to do here..."

"Well uh...I think we should start by taking off our shirts...you said you know how sex works, right, un?"

Sasori snorted, "Yes. Stretching, then I stick it in you and thrust."

Deidara switched their positions again, straddling the older man, "Then let's get started, shall we?"

"Of course."

Deidara relived Sasori of his black, form-fitting t-shirt, throwing it somewhere a few feet away. Sasori did the same to Deidara's red, a little-too-baggy T-shirt.

Sasori ran his hands over Deidara's lean torso, brushing over the nipples. The blonde moaned, and the red head smirked. He moved his mouth to Deidara's neck, nipping and sucking, leaving red marks and bite marks in his path. He switched positions once more, and moved down Deidara's body, licking and biting, leaving various marks in his path.

"You...sonuvabitch...you said this was your first time, un!" Deidara gasped loudly when Sasori took his right nipple in his mouth, and sucked, nibbling on the nub and licking it tenderly.

"It is. Beginners luck, I assume."

"Haah...bastard." Sasori moved to the other nipple, making the blonde moan.

"You don't seem to mind that much..." He muttered.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Sasori, and worked on un-doing the buttons on his pants. Sasori caught his hands, and did the rest himself, before having Deidara tear off his pants, shoes and socks, throwing them a few feet away.

"What. What are you doing." A demand, not a question, obviously annoyed that his boxers were being pulled down violently, "I swear, if you don't tell me what you're doing I'm going to jab my foot right up your—_Holy shit!._"

_'Oh.' _He thought, _'That's what he's doing.'_

"Jesus _Christ_." He grasped Deidara's hair tightly as the younger, almost expertly, continued to give him a blowjob. He took it in little by little, nipping at it with his teeth and giving his length sucks and licks, massaging his sac with his right hand.

"Haah!" Sasori breathed out, nearing the point of climax.

"Mmm..." Deidara hummed, sending Sasori over the edge.

Deidara blinked, and swallowed the liquid he held in his mouth, coming back up to Sasori's eye level, watching the elder pant, in a daze.

"_You_ said _this_ was your _first_ _time_, liar." Sasori said, pulling him down for another heated kiss.

"Well yeah, but when you hang around people ages fourteen-to-eighteen for three years, your mind lives in the gutter." He said in-between kisses and pants, "You learn things, un."

"So you've given a blowjob before, is that what you're saying?" Deidara blushed, narrowing his eyes at Sasori.

"_No_, un. Sex Ed class. And a bunch of perverted guys."

"That's nice. Now shut up and help me get your pants off."

"Will do, sir."

Their lips met again, and Sasori started un-doing the buttons on his tattered blue jeans before unzipping them. Deidara kicked off his shoes—just the shoes; he wore no socks—and all but tore his pants off his body.

Sasori blinked when he felt a rather...odd feeling brush up against his thigh. He looked down to see Deidara's very _obvious _arousal in his underwear.

"Jesus Christ, brat."

"Shut up." He pulled Sasori in for a kiss again, grinding their crotches together.

"Nngh...God...Get out of those damn briefs..."

"As you wish." He muttered, and Sasori pulled down his underwear, letting Deidara wriggle out of them.

"Now what? Penetrating you straight on will hurt like hell, as you see I am rather large." Sasori said smugly, making Deidara snort, "Didn't you say something about stretching?"

"Actually you did...Er...well um...here." He took three of Sasori's fingers, and put them in his mouth, swirling saliva around them.

"Alright...now um...just stick them. In me, un."

"Blunt, aren't we?"

"That's what she said..."

"Good god, you know how to ruin a mood." He pulled Deidara down for a kiss, and trailed his fingers down his back, rubbing the outside of his entrance before sticking his index finger inside.

"Ugh..." Deidara tensed up, and Sasori rubbed his hip gently.

"Relax, it's like getting a blood test. It'll hurt more if you tense up."

"You're not the one getting foreign objects shoved up your ass, un." Sasori used his free hand to bring him down for another kiss, shoving another finger inside of him as he did.

"Aah...fuck..." Deidara grunted as Sasori stretched him, the process becoming more mind-numbingly uncomfortable.

"Re_lax._" He scissored his fingers, before adding in the third one. Deidara let out a strangled gasp of pain.

"_Fuck..._Goddamn that..." Sasori wiped Deidara's tears away using his free hand, and cupped his cheek gently.

"Relax, alright? I still have to stretch you a bit more." Deidara nodded, and chewed indignantly on his bottom lip.

Sasori poked and prodded, stretching his three fingers, going as deep as he could. He continued to move around, until he poked a certain area that made Deidara moan loudly.

"Christ, do that again..." Deidara said breathily, and Sasori smirked.

He continued to poke at it, roughly hitting his prostate as Deidara's moans increased in volume. Before long, he took out his fingers, earning him a dirty look from the blonde.

"This is going to hurt quite a bit. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Deidara, who nodded without uncertainty.

"I'm positive, un."

He pulled the boy down for a quick kiss, before gently lowering him onto his length.

"Aahh...! It hurts, fuck, un..." Deidara said in a whiny tone, grasping tightly onto Sasori's shoulders.

"I said it would. Now relax; like I said, tensing up will make it hurt more." The blonde nodded, and let out a strangled sigh as he lowered himself on Sasori more.

"Alright, almost there, brat." Deidara bit hard into his lip, the taste of blood entering his mouth, closing his eyes to will the pain away.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief when Sasori put a hand on his hip to stop. He cracked a single eye open to look at Sasori's face.

"Alright, I'm going to start moving." Sasori grasped his hips, and moved him up and down gently.

"Goddammit, un..." Sasori pulled himself up, and Deidara tangled his legs around his hips, arms around his neck.

He went at a slow pace, trying to get Deidara used to the feeling. Deidara lowered his hips as Sasori lifted up his own, trying awkwardly to create a rhythm.

Deidara's swears of pain turned into noises of pleasure—moans, whimpers, groans. Sasori was nearing his climax faster and faster, and almost _did _when Deidara moaned his name and gasped particularly loudly, the notation that he hit his prostate evident.

"Aah...Faster....harder..."

Slamming into him relentlessly, he took his right hand off Deidara's hip and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Deidara arched his back painfully, finally letting out a loud moan and spilling his seed into the other's hand and on his chest. He unconsciously tightened, sending Sasori to climax.

The two stayed like that for a bit, Deidara slumped down while Sasori was still inside of him, his blonde hair tickling Sasori's chest. Tan fingers played with the blonde locks, twirling it around his finger.

Sasori gently removed himself from Deidara, and laid him beside him, panting, body heavily covered in sweat. Sasori protectively pulled the boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around his lithe body.

"That was kind of awkward, un."

"Yeah. It really was." Deidara poked his head up, and Sasori ruffled his hair, "You okay? I mean, it must've hurt."

"I'm okay, it just feels like my ass split in two."

"That's good."

Sasori pulled him back into his arms again, inhaling his musky scent.

"Let's get some rest, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

Konan sobbed.

She _never _sobbed. It made her make-up run and god only knows how long it took her to perfectly apply all of her eye make-up.

She wasn't vain, she just liked to look good.

Holding her head in her hands, she felt tears run in-between her fingers as the harsh reality hit that all of her friends—_family_, were all dead.

And it wasn't Sasori's fault. It was hers for not saying anything to Pein against the killing of those innocent kids. They were just _kids,_ they didn't deserve to get killed like they were ruthless criminals.

Apparently Pein wanted to stop the problem at the source.

She wiped her eyes with her arm, and punched the floor, cracking it slightly. She rubbed her fist, frustrated.

"Konan." Pein grabbed her wrist, and forced her on her feet, "Why were you crying?"

She wiped the remaining tears off, and looked him in the eye, "You know I support you in anything. I'll follow you anywhere."

"Yes."

"But why won't you send me out?" She said, her voice growing angry, "Why won't you let me deal with Sasori? You know that I could've killed him and that blonde easily."

"I didn't want you to get hurt." She slapped his arm away.

"So everybody else was just a _casualty?_" She said bitterly, staring into his eyes menacingly.

"That's not what I mean."

"But you did it anyway," Konan added bitterly, "so I don't care. You should've sent me, you selfish bastard." She narrowed her eyes.

Pein opened his mouth to speak, but Konan held up a palm, "No. I don't want to hear you. I've got to practice. We've only got three days."

She walked away. New tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

_derp._


	12. Duodecim

_So uh. Guys, the next chapter will probably be a while. School is gay. And I have a bit of writer's block, so yeah, gimme time._

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"Goddammit my _ass._"

Sasori rose an eyebrow, "Yes, you have one, what's the news?"

"You _broke _it." Deidara seethed, glaring at him.

Sasori scoffed, "I'm terribly sorry. Want me to do it again?"

"_No._"

"Suit yourself." Sasori walked over to the seething Deidara, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, really, but I told you it would hurt."

"I didn't think there would be _whiplash, _un." Deidara found himself being picked up by Sasori, and he flailed his arms ineloquently, "What the hell? Put me down, asshole!"

Carrying him bridal style, Sasori sat against a wall with the flustered blonde in his lap, "So how many bombs can you make in three days, kid?"

"Well, I already made a few of them. They're really easy to make once you start making them. If I work all day tomorrow, I should be able to get all of them done."

"Mm. That's good." Sasori rubbed his back comfortingly, and Deidara shuddered.

"They're going to attack soon, do you think we should get in some last-minute training?"

"I...I think I'll be alright, un." Deidara lifted up his head, and Sasori furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, we're going to kick ass." Deidara smirked, and stood up from Sasori's lap, wincing. "Ow."

Sasori stood up, shaking his head at the blonde, "So where are the materials at?"

"In that brown sack over there. The guy gave me the necessary tools as well. He was really helpful, though a bit sketchy...creepy, un. Good lord, you sure know how to pick 'em, Sasori."

"Says you." Deidara snorted.

"True, un."

Sasori stood up, and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, hugging him. Deidara leaned into it, and put his hands on Sasori's.

"I really do love you, Sasori-Danna." Deidara turned in his hold, wrapping his thin but muscular arms around his neck.

"Mmh. Same." Sasori brushed their noses together, and the blonde sighed.

"I wanna stay like this forever." Sasori hoisted Deidara up, the blonde wrapping his legs around the red-head's waist, keeping his arms around his neck. Sasori kept his hands on his bottom to keep him up.

"You've got an erection, don't you, un?" Deidara muttered, chin resting on Sasori's right shoulder.

"No, but it's getting there." Sasori grumbled back, causing Deidara to chuckle.

"Well," he put his legs down, getting out of Sasori's hold, "you have fun with that. I'll work on the bombs." Deidara laughed as he walked away, flipping his hair behind his back.

"Sadistic little shit." Sasori growled out, looking down at the bulge in his pants, "Goddammit."

"There's a corner over there." Deidara jabbed his thumb backwards, as he was on his knees, searching through the bag for the materials.

"I..." Sasori glowered at the younger, an almost evil aura emitting off of him, "Fuck you, brat."

"Already did."

Sasori tried very hard to not bash his head against the wall.

* * *

"_Ooh God..._"

"Done yet?"

"Yeah."

Deidara smirked, hearing Sasori's zipper be pulled up and silent footsteps approach him. Two arms wrapped around his waist, and a he felt some feather-light kisses on his neck.

"Mmh...Hey Danna, you never finished telling me about why you joined Akatsuki."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Where'd I leave off?"

"You were planning on how to stop Pein?"

"Oh yes. Well, if you must know..."

* * *

_Five years earlier_

* * *

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to kill Pein and Itachi and bolt..." Sasori mumbled, running a hand through his hair and tiredly returning to their shared 'bedroom', slipping quietly into his cot.

"Nngh...fuck...fuck you...L. Ron Hubbard...fucking...stupid ideas..."

Sasori gave a low chuckle, amused at Hidan's nightmare. He made his way into his cot, and laid down quietly, putting the two blankets over himself and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Unknowingly, Sasori had left his plans on the desk.

One Itachi Uchiha just happened to notice this.

* * *

"Sir, he's planning on rebelling against you."

"What an idiot." Pein said simply, fist under his chin, "We must kill him, it's the only way to ensure the safety of the mission. He was planning on following us, and then killing us while we were inside the building, correct?"

"Correct, sir. It seems fatality is the only way to get rid of him."

"Hm. Alright, change of plans, Itachi. You will wait outside the school for Sasori, along with Kisame. Konan and I will go inside the school instead. Do you find this reasonable?"

"Yes I do, sir."

"Very well, tell Kisame about the mission."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Sasori quietly slunk in-between alleyways, on high alert for anybody.

"Go down Webster...alright, I have to be, at most, five minutes away..." He patted his back pocket to check if his gun was still in it, which it was, and moved on, diving in-between alleyways of apartment buildings.

He saw the large, brown-bricked building in sight, the American flag waving lazily on a flagpole. There weren't any police cars. However, he saw Itachi and Kisame at the sides of the building, obviously standing guard.

Sasori stood in an alleyway, trying to think of the best approach. He could injure Kisame and Itachi, but the gunshots would alert Pein. Going in straight ahead would be suicide. He'd have to go in through the side or the back when Kisame or Itachi weren't near.

Sighing, he looked around for a fire escape. Spotting one, he backed up, then ran up towards it, jumping up and grunting as he grasped onto it tightly, his hands hurting. Slowly, he climbed up using nothing but upper body strength, before managing to get his feet on the bottom rung of the ladder.

"Almost...there..." He grunted out, before collapsing on the steel pathway. Dusting himself off, he continued upward, making it to the top of the building.

Looking down, he attempted to memorize Itachi and Kisame's path movements. They would walk along the sides of the building, stop, look around, then continue towards the back, meeting each other and going around the sides again, then the front. They did that repeatedly.

"Ugh...dammit. This is going to be a pain in the ass." He quickly jumped from building to building, getting as close as he could to the school. He looked down, a few people looking up curiously at him, but not really giving all that much effort to stop him.

He made his way to the last building in the lineup, crouching down so he'd be less noticeable. Adjusting his hood, he waited patiently for their route to show an opening.

Figuring he would just jump on the roof of the school and go in through the top, he quickly backed up to the edge of the building and ran as fast as his legs would allow, getting closer and closer to the edge before he leaped off the side of the building, reaching out so he could grab the edge of the building.

He missed.

_'Shit, shit, shit shit shit.' _He thought as he fell down towards the earth, grunting painfully as he hit the ground with his back facing it.

Standing up, he was met with a gun to the face. He sighed, almost dramatically, and rolled his eyes, "Itachi." He said curtly, very calmly.

"Sasori."

Soon enough, Kisame was behind him, sword positioned and ready to kill him or maim him in some way.

_'If God's on my side today, maybe I can talk my way out of this.'_

"Itachi...put the gun down."

"You betrayed me."

"Put the gun down."

"You betrayed _us._"

"Put it down..."

"I'm going to kill you, Sasori. You meddled in our affairs, instead of helping us." Itachi smirked, "I never liked you."

"Feeling's mutual."

"I'll see you in hell, Sasori."

Birds in a nearby tree scattered as soon as a gunshot was heard.

* * *

"S-Sasori-Danna?"

"Eh? Oh. Sorry." Sasori apologized blandly, "The last part is always...hazy."

"Mhm." Deidara shrugged out of Sasori's hold, and looked down at the bombs, "Well. If you could help me, then the amount of time it would take half the amount of time. Just do everything I say, exactly as I say it."

"...what." He wasn't used to taking orders from a sixteen-year-old.

Deidara gave him a dirty look, "Do you want this to happen or not?"

"Fine, you stupid brat."

"That's more like it." Deidara kissed him on the lips quickly, "Now let's build some bombs."

"You're a crazy bastard."

* * *

_R&R_


	13. Tredecim

_Whoo, short chapter. Sorry about that, guys._

_© Kishimoto_

* * *

"Finally!" Deidara wiped the sweat off his brow, and stood back, checking out his work. Five bombs were finished, five small timers on them.

"Well, you did a good job, brat. I'll help you put them in the chosen spots."

Deidara nodded hesitantly, "I can't believe we're actually going to do this. It feels surreal."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sasori casually stuffed his hands into his pockets, and walked slowly up to Deidara, "Are you ready for this or not? If you aren't then I'm going to kick your ass. Royally." Sasori wrapped an arm around his thin waist, and moved the other one on his chest, playing with a nipple through his shirt. Deidara gave an aggravated groan, and moved his hand down to his waist. Sasori 'hmphed'.

"Not right now, you perverted ass. Jesus, your lack-thereof hormones have really been kicking in lately, un."

"Strangely enough. Maybe it's because of your ass." Sasori said without any form of emotion in his voice.

"Or maybe all those years of repression are finally catching up to you?"

"I think it's because of your ass." Deidara huffed.

"Anyway, how long until your leader and that...girl...person attack?"

Sasori sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "I'd say about two days. I'm not completely sure if they know where we are. If they had all their members, then I would've said about a day or so, but the situation is delayed to shortage of people."

"Two days...we've got to rest up and maybe get in some last minute training?"

Sasori furrowed his eyes, "I thought you didn't want to train?"

He shrugged, "Changed my mind."

"Well, we should do it today so we can rest up tomorrow and get our energy. Do you want to do it here? There's quite a bit of room and we should be fine doing it."

Deidara bit his lip and thought, finally shrugging, "Sure. I'm game."

"Alright, whatever."

Deidara walked about five feet away from Sasori and faced him, left foot behind the right and elbows bent.

Sasori rushed him, and swung low, brushing him in the stomach. Deidara jumped back, putting his right hand on the floor to balance himself as he slid backwards. Sasori took two small throwing stars out of his pocket, and threw them at Deidara, who slid out of the way quickly, and started to rush him again.

Deidara slid down, and attempted to kick out his ankles, yet Sasori jumped up and back, before attempting to kick Deidara, who blocked it with his forearms, sliding back on his right toes and left foot.

He stood up, and the two rushed each other. They blocked each other's attacks, to the face, the chest, anywhere they could hit. Deidara fisted up his left hand and aimed for Sasori's face. Sasori dodged, but didn't see the right hand coming for his stomach.

Sasori's eyes widened, and he nearly flew back. Deidara gaped, and ran over to his mentor to check if he was okay.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, un!" He bent down, holding his

Sasori smiled, and ruffled his hair, "You're finally better than me, kid." Sasori brought his head down, and kissed him.

Sasori leaned up, and wrapped his arms around him, and brought Deidara into his lap. He started to play with his hair, and kissing his neck.

"Tell me about your past, Deidara...I've been rather patient with you. All I know is that you went to an orphanage and lost your eye there."

Deidara gulped, and looked down, "I don't remember a whole lot. I must've repressed most of it. But...I remember them telling me that my mom overdosed. I don't think I had a dad...Well, I did, but you know what I mean. The kids in the orphanage teased me because I liked my hair long and...well...generally, they were just dicks. Eventually, they went to extremes and cut up my eye when I was about fourteen. They got sent to juvie. I ran away after that...I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped out of school and tried to make myself into you.

"Eventually, after I got tired of moving from abandoned building to abandoned building, I found this bridge and this box back in an alley. I brought it back, stole a couple of blankets, and here I am." Deidara paused, "I'm sorry, but I can't really remember a whole lot."

"Nothing to be sorry for. In fact, it's probably a good thing you forgot about it."

Deidara shrugged, "What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, what about before you joined Akatsuki? Do you remember anything?"

"...my grandmother and granduncle were very kind and loving. It was probably just a disorder or genetics that I'm a psychopath. They were wise, and I actually inherited some of my cynical views of life from them. They treated me like an equal person instead of a child who was naïve and didn't know a thing. However, the night my grandmother died, I felt...nothing. Same thing with my Granduncle. It was just...nothing. No remorse, happiness, anger, nothing. I joined Akatsuki shortly after that, and found out that killing people brings just the same emotion as seeing loved ones die. I don't feel a thing. Sometimes it makes me insane." Sasori gave a short chuckle of laughter, "More-so than I already am, I suppose."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, "But...you care for me. That's...strange."

"I'm not even sure myself." Sasori sighed, and continued to play with Deidara's hair, nipping at his neck on occasion.

Deidara kissed Sasori's cheek, and lifted his chin up, lighting kissing his lips, "We can be crazy together."

Sasori smiled genuinely, "I suppose we can."

* * *

"You've been staring at that wall for the past hour."

The wooden floorboards creaked as Pein walked on them, towards the blue-haired girl he called his partner and best friend.

Her eyes were blankly focused on the filthy wall in front of her, her breathing very soft and steady, almost barely noticeable at all. Her eyes had black circles underneath them from lack of sleep, hair askew.

Pein touched her shoulder gently, and she didn't twitch, nor return the gesture with any sort of acknowledgement.

"Konan, you can't just avoid me. I know what I did was...stupid. Please...please forgive me. To kill them, we have to work together."

"You think I _want _to kill them?"

"Pardon?"

She turned around haughtily, and glared at him, "Sasori was with us since he was _thirteen._ Granted, it was only two years, but he was one of our best members. Dear god, he was almost as good as us. If you'll so kindly _fuck off _so I can have time to get in the right mindset to basically kill my brother, that would be nice."

Pein shrunk back. This wasn't the Konan he knew. He had turned her into this.

He killed his brethren and only friends.

The sad thing was he didn't feel a thing.

He never would.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy busy. _


	14. Quattuordecim

_Guys I am so sorry for the short chapter. I have a mean case of writer's block and school takes all of the energy out of me because school is made of fucking failure. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I really do not need the pressure right now._

_© Masashi Kishimoto  
_

* * *

  
"Have you set up everything?"

"Yeah. I gave it three hours, so if we haven't gotten them dead by then, or dead ourselves, then there's something totally wrong with us, un."

"There _is _something totally wrong with us, you brat."

"Ah yeah. Good point."

"They're coming today, aren't they?"

"Mhm. They should be."

Sasori ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Deidara, who was putting the finishing touches on the bombs. Every second he kept his eyes open, the further he could feel the black bags under his eyes sinking. To say that this year had been rough was a poor understatement.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Deidara said weakly, his face looked pale, and he held his stomach.

"No, you're probably just hungry. I'll go grab you some food." He paused, "Literally. Stay hidden with everything until I get back. You don't know when they're going to show, so don't make a lot of noise. In fact," Sasori gave Deidara a small push, "Go hide now."

"Alright, Jesus, un." Deidara mumbled, a bit annoyed, and hauled the bombs off into another part of the building, shutting himself in as well when he managed to get them all inside.

Sasori put his hood up, keeping his head down and looking up every rare moment to make sure he was going the right way. On the way to the market, his heart began to pound furiously, and his legs began to tremble.

_'Oh great, I'm having a heart attack. Splendid.'_

He checked his left arm, but it wasn't numb, nor was his chest in any sort of pain, besides mild discomfort from the heavy pounding. There was something wrong. He hadn't ever felt this before.

_Fear?_

_'What the hell is 'fear'.' _

He shrugged, and continued to walk down the street, although the pounding and trembling ceased to go away.

_'Oh god I can't be scared for him can I? He'll be fine, Sasori, he can take care of himself. Although you did leave him alone and if Pein an Konan come, then he'll be outnumbered two-to-one and will most likely die shit I just gave the kid a death wish didn't I.'_

Sasori shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Great.'_

He sprinted towards the open-air market, grabbing a small fruit that would be easily unnoticeable if stolen, and stole a pear for himself. He ran as fast as he could, stopping briefly in an alley to catch his breath. He panted loudly, before stopping as he heard the crackling of knuckles and small snickers. He sighed.

"Well, well, well..."

_'You know, I'd really like to get back now. Goddammit.' _

Sasori begrudgingly looked up, seeing three rather burly teenagers with rippling muscles. Rolling his eyes as obviously as he could, he got up from his leaning position on the wall, "Are you really thinking of fighting me?"

"Well, you _are_ in our turf. We don't take kindly to that..." The smallest one there, which wasn't saying much, said, crossing his arms.

"...I care." Sasori got into a fighting stance, waiting patiently for one of them to rush him, before swiftly moving aside and holding his foot out for the other to trip.

"Are you really that pathetic? Honestly, this is just pitiful."

The other two blinked, and ran away, leaving their fallen comrade behind. Sasori placed one foot on his back, preventing him from getting up.

"Now tell me Skippy, tell me what you really know."

"What? I don't know anything!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Hardly. My face is still plastered all over the town. You wouldn't attack me without fully knowing the consequences. Now please do tell me why I am wasting my valuable time talking to somebody as pathetic as you."

"I was sent out...to stall you. There were more of us, and it's pure coincidence you managed to get in this alley specifically." He wheezed, finding it difficult to breath with his foot pressed so heavily on his back, "Please, I'm telling the truth!"

"Why should I believe you?"

The man stayed silent.

"You're working for Pein, aren't you? Bastard...I'm surprised he can still find urchins to do his dirty work for him."

"Let me go, please!"

"Hn. Fine. I have to get back anyway." He lifted his foot off him, before swiftly kicking him in the ribs, making him sputter and cough painfully.

"That's for working for Pein."

"I hope you rot in hell!" He crawled over towards the corner of the alley, one arm used for the actual crawling, one holding the side of his ribcage.

Sasori chuckled soundly, "You don't have to hope for that."

* * *

Deidara wiped the sweat from his brow, aggravated and annoyed that Sasori hadn't returned yet. He had managed to haul the five bombs to the most heavily populated areas of the city, with only a few strange looks as he walked by.

He sat down, a musty scent filling his nostrils as he tried to sleep. He heard a dripping sound and the room smelled faintly of wet, moldy wood. Anxiety had taken over the past few days, making sleep or any sort of rest difficult to obtain—the total of hours he had gotten the past two days added up to about five. He ran a hand through his long, matted hair, and attempted to make it look cleaner than it actually was.

As his head drifted further and further down towards his chin, his bloodshot eyes began to blink more slowly, his heavy eyelids closing.

A loud bang awoke him from his almost-sleep. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, scratching the back of his head and getting up to check if Sasori was back yet, his mind still cloudy from exhaustion and his inhibitions lowered. He almost felt as if he were drunk, as his vision was so skewed from fatigue and energy depletion.

He opened the door to the large, almost empty main room. He didn't see anybody, or find hide nor hair of them. Shrugging, he turned back around to go attempt to sleep once more, before an arm wrapped around his waist and a quick pinch to the neck was delivered.

"This is what happens when you fraternize with the enemy..." Was the last thing Deidara heard before he passed out.

* * *

_SHORT GAY CHAPTER IS SHORT_

_Sorry._

_I really will try. It's been a little hectic lately, since, you know, school sucks and math and chemistry are __not my friend and I am almost sure my mother has Asian in her somewhere. _


	15. Quindecim

_Oh man I am sorry for the wait you guys._

_© Kishimoto  
_

* * *

Sasori ran.

His mind was blank, and his only intent was to get back to the building as soon as he could. He ran into some drifters and shady, interesting people on the way, but ignored them. His legs carried him faster and faster, until everything around him was a blur of colors.

Sasori skidded to a halt in front of their building, before yanking the knob violently, nearly tearing it off in the process.

The empty building felt eerie; a chill went down his spine. Deidara was nowhere in sight, but that could be either a blessing or a curse.

The floorboards creaked as he walked along, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight. He narrowed his eyes, and pulled the gun out of his pocket, turning off the safety and pointing it behind him, seeing Konan doing the exact same thing to him.

"Hi." Sasori said condescendingly.

"Hello." She said politely, not moving from her stance in the slightest.

"So where's Pein? It's unlikely for you to be seen without him."

"Well, he is standing right there." Konan's eyes flickered to the right.

"What."

Sasori's eyes flickered to the unconscious and bound Deidara.

"Where's Pein. I know he did this. You were never great with administering drugs."

"I haven't a clue, honestl-oh, there he is."

Making a grandiose entrance, Pein kicked open the door and stood triumphantly in front of Deidara, who was seemingly waking up from his stupor.

"Nice to see you alive and well, Sasori." Bitterness seeped from his voice, and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the redhead.

"I should say the same to you. May I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"How did you find out about my living?"

"Hidan. He was patrolling one night, and found you and this one." he kicked Deidara in the ribs, making him cough. Sasori grit his teeth, "He reported back to me after he was shamefully defeated by your little lackey."

"I thought that was it..." Sasori smirked smugly. "So you're here to get your ass kicked and then run home with you tail between your legs?"

Konan rushed at him, sending a such a forceful blow to his stomach that blood spurted out of his mouth, and he went back at least three feet.

"Goddamn...you always were the fastest, Konan..." He tried to stand, but Konan was already looming over him with a foot on his chest. Her cold ice narrowed to slits, and Sasori gulped audibly.

"You see, Sasori, we couldn't just let you live. You were one of the most able and spry members of Akatsuki. It was almost a shame we had to quote-unquote 'kill' you. But you interfered!" Pein said angrily, his eyes turning manic. "You interfered! The school was full of children who were going to grow up and tarnish the society we were trying to fix. We had to get rid of the problem at the core! If we got rid of the future criminals and the present ones, this town would have been too fearful to commit any crimes! We would've lived in a Utopia!" Konan removed her foot, and Pein grabbed Sasori by the collar, and lifted him up off the ground, staring angrily into his eyes. "You _ruined _the perfect world."

"You were killing innocent children! How the fuck were you supposed to tell the innocents from the would-be criminals? You couldn't, you maniac! Kill those who deserve it, not some little fucking kids! Jesus Christ!" Sasori spat in his face, and Pein hurled him against the wall.

"You could have been a demigod. Had people ruing you and worshiping you, like they would have everyone else in Akatsuki. But no. Not anymore. It's time I killed you; something Itachi failed miserably to do." Pein glowered at him. "Hold him, Konan."

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, going over to Sasori to hold his arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"You'll be able to join him as a 'god', and I'll be a rotting corpse." He looked over at Deidara, and a tear slid down his cheek, "I just didn't want this to happen to him."

Pein brought out two leather gloves, and put them on almost over-dramatically. He walked up slowly to Sasori and spit in his face.

"Gross."

Pein rolled his eyes and punched him in the gut. Sasori bit back the groans, biting his lip as hard as he possibly could. He laid another punch to his stomach, and then in the face.

"Drop him." He told Konan. She let go of him, and laid him on the ground.

Kicks and pounds went all over Sasori's body; everywhere he felt so much pain. He couldn't breathe without blood gurgling out of his mouth.

Deidara watched in horror as his mentor was getting beaten to a pulp. He struggled in his binds to get into his back pocket in his jeans, where he kept his small pocket knife. His eyes watered as the rope burn became increasingly intense and painful. He smiled as he felt the hilt of it, and painfully continued to grab it, getting it further out of his pocket.

He gave a quiet laugh as he managed to grab it. Deidara turned his hand so the knife was pointed towards the rope, and started to saw through it, keeping his head down as to not attract attention, or look at the beaten Sasori.

"Come on, dammit..."

Meanwhile, Sasori was concentrating on becoming numb physically, to not feel the pain. The blood in his mouth was going down his chin, his eyes swollen and red. He allowed himself to look over at Deidara, head down and chin on his chest.

_'I'm sorry.'_

He fixated his gaze, or whatever eyesight he had left, onto the ground, and tried to keep breathing, if only for Deidara's sake.

_'So close...come on...' _Deidara bit his lip, and felt the bonds break. He immediately broke free, and darted into the nearby room, searching frantically for his gun.

_'Fuck where is it...they took it off me when...here we go!'_

He grabbed the gun and turned off the safety, cracking open the door to see if he his disappearance was noticed.

Konan furrowed her eyebrows, sensing something amiss. "Pein."

"What is it?" He grumble angrily. She pointed her head towards where Deidara was, the rope bindings on the ground.

"You're shitting me..." Pein stopped his pounding on Sasori, and told Konan to drop him. She laid him down on the floor, and kept a foot on him.

"Well this certainly isn't my day."

"Obviously." She snorted.

Meanwhile, Deidara continued to peer out from the door, but he bit his lip doubtfully.

_'Pein isn't in the area where I could shoot him from in here. I'd have to go out more, which would attract Konan's attention. She's fire, which would alert Pein where I am...I should shoot Konan and then go around the other exit to Pein, and shoot him, or at least handicap him.'_

Deidara opened the door as slowly as possible, trying to get as good of a shot to Konan as he could without attracting Pein's attention. He saw her figure perfectly through a small sliver, and readied his aim.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

He shot.

* * *

_Read and review._


	16. Author's Note

_Agh._

_Hello again. _

_I'm sorry for the long wait. I have major writer's block; not just for this, but for pretty much everything. This story is just becoming really difficult to write, mostly because I just really don't like Naruto anymore because it just is such a terrible, terrible series. _

_I can't really elaborate more; I've been busy with school and stuff, and I also am getting into different fandoms. It's just hard for me to concentrate on this story._

_I hate to say it, but this'll be put on Hiatus until I get my groove back._

_Sorry._


End file.
